The Agent
by TomTheCat1
Summary: This story follows the adventures of two former marines who are recruited into the 'Strategic Homeland Division'. Sarah Green and Jaylene Roberts are activated as part of the second wave of Agents in New York City. Can they restore order? Or will they be enveloped by the chaos?
1. Home Sweet Home

THE AGENT

Life after military service isn't easy, something former marine Corporal Sarah Green leaned all too well. However, it's even harder when you lose your battle buddy, and you have no idea where she is.

Tracking….located

AGENT: Sarah Green

DESIGNATION: XRAY 1-0

W35th Street, Manhattan

JANUARY

"Luckily…" I say, looking over at her. "I found her."

My battle buddy and best friend Corporal Jaylene Roberts waves me off with a smile. Jay had been the one who recruited me after her "transfer". She had been brought into the Strategic Homeland Division, or simply the Division, an elite team of special agents who specialize in homeland defense. We were activated after the Dollar Bill Flu swept through on Black Friday. New York City was hit hardest, the city itself quickly descending into chaos.

I finished the second tour in Afghanistan about 3 years ago without Jay and was completely out of contact with her for a long time. We were each other's anchors back then. We worked seamlessly together. Even our CO, Lieutenant Blazko expressed his concerns, but was ultimately overruled. After coming back to The World, I walked into my apartment in Queens, sat down on my bed, and didn't move for almost two months, until I received a knock at the door. On the other side was none other than Jay.

After 3 months of training and two more years of civilian life working on the ground crew at JFK airport, here we are, at war again. Though now we have a different enemy.

The thin blanket of snow crunches under our shoes as we walk. Other than the parked, and some crashed cars, Christmas lights hanging over our heads, and the occasional civilian, the street is otherwise empty. I adjust the strap of my M249 SAW, quite similar to the one I used to carry. Hidden under my red and brown winter jacket is several strips of bullets in a bandolier scarf configuration. Right now, my jacket is open, but if need be I can quickly hide the gun and zip up, covering everything. Jay is a similar story, only she is carrying an ACR. I glance over as she waves to someone. Up ahead, there is a woman with a young boy in tow, trying to tug open a locked car door. I instinctively reach into my pack as the woman cautiously approaches us. The boy eyes me as I retrieve a can of food and hold it out for them to take.

"Oh, bless you!" The woman says, accepting the gift. "Neither of us have eaten in days. Hold on, I may have something for you in return…"

Jay holds up her hand. "That won't be necessary, miss. We're just doing our job."

The woman looks up from rummaging through her own backpack.

"Well surely you could use some help of your own." She says. "Uhmm…..ah! Here." She holds out a comfy looking blue scarf to Jay, who tries to take a step back.

"Miss, it's okay. You probably need that more than we d-."

The woman shakes her head, not taking no for an answer, and gingerly wraps the scarf around Jay's neck. She pats her shoulder. "There." The woman says with a smile. "I'd say that's even."

I give a small wave to the young boy as they continue down the snowy street, looking over at Jay.

"That was interesting." I say.

Jay nods in response, petting her new scarf.

"It is very warm, I'll give her that."

We walk a bit further, only to be interrupted by some short range radio chatter.

"Any agents in the vicinity of West 36th, JTF is reporting some radio interference. Can someone check on the comm tower?"

I key our comm.

"XRAY 1-0 is in the AO. We'll look into it."

Rounding the corner onto W36th, we see several people with orange jumpsuits on holding various weapons.

"Rikers." Jay hisses as we quietly take cover behind a police car.

The Rikers are escaped convicts from Rikers Island. During the pandemic, most of the guards left, leaving the prisoners behind. Soon after they escaped, and now are dedicated to wiping out as many law enforcement officials as they possibly can in an effort to get revenge, including us.

I set up my bipod on the hood of a police car as Jay moves closer, kneeling behind a jersey barrier.

"These are our streets now!" One of the Rikers, a man with a shotgun announces. I respond to this by clicking the safety to 'off' and letting loose a burst in his direction.

"Yours to lose, maybe." I think to myself as the Riker collapses and his friends scatter. Jay takes down one with a sniper rifle and I mop up the other two. With the street clear, we climb up the scaffolding on the side of a building to reach the comm antenna.

"Looks like the power is off." I say as we reach the generator. I press a few buttons to activate it.

*WARNING* Says our AI ISAC. *HOSTILES INCOMING*

I activate our proximity scan, which shows several more Rikers headed in our direction on the street below.

"You stay here and hold them off." Says Jay. "I'll head up to the antenna."

"Classic standoff." I say with a nod. Jay slaps my shoulder.

"Back in a flash!" She calls, hopping through an open window. I turn back to the street, setting my machine gun on the low knee wall and opening up on the Rikers down below. They scatter behind cars in the street, with several being cut down rather quickly.

"She's killin us!" One shouts. "Fuck, man!"

I drop as one of the Rikers takes a shot with a sniper rifle. My vision blurs and ears ring as I fall into the snow. Shaking my head, I push myself back up.

"Shoot that Division whore! Come on!"

When I look over the wall again, the icy street and brick buildings are gone and replaced by sand and brush. I start to fire at the Taliban troops who are running towards me. All alone, I blaze through an entire bandolier belt and start to load another when one jumps over the wall and attacks me with a club. I fall to the side and draw my M1911 pistol, emptying the magazine into him. Before he can fall, I return to my senses on the snowy roof. The insurgent with a shemagh and club is replaced with a Riker holding a crowbar. Before he collapses, Jay returns, kicking him off the roof. She kneels down next to me.

"You good?" She asks.

"Yeah." I huff, reloading my M249. "Just dandy."

Jay makes short work of the surviving Rikers.

*AREA CLEAR* ISAC confirms.

"Reports are coming in loud and clear, Agents. Nice work."

Jay gives me a look as I dust the snow off of my jeans.

"What?" I say.

"I know that look." She says. "You aren't okay."

I try to ignore her, taking my pistol out and reloading it.

"You went back again, didn't you?"

I give her a pained expression. "Is it that obvious?"

Jay simply nods, taking the lead back down to the street.

"Its surreal." I say, landing next to the Riker who attacked me on the roof. "Every time it's the same. That ambush on the road. This guy was there too." I gesture to the Riker, kicking the crowbar away from him. "...only he was a towelhead, not a con."

"Sarah…" Jay begins, stopping in the middle of the street. "you need help. And-"

I try to push past her, since I've been told this dozens of times. Jay stops me and continues.

"And I've tried. You know I'm always here for you but…"

"You weren't there when I was at my absolute worst." I growl, a sharp bite in my words.

Jay drops her shoulders. "I thought we were past this. You know why I wasn't there. It wasn't my choice!"

My head drops, now regretting opening this old argument once again. Jay is right and I know she feels guilty about leaving her battle buddy behind.

Jay lets out a sigh. "Look… were sisters in arms." She places a hand on my shoulder. "Best friends. We look out for each other. And I'm looking out for you now."

I look up at her as snow starts to fall, slowly covering our shoulders and hats.

"I deal with flashbacks too. We can help each other deal with it...if you let me."

I glance off to the side as a JTF patrol approaches us. Jay takes a step back.

"Looks like you two took care of things." says their leader, wearing an NYPD coat. He looks around at the aftermath of the shootout. "We'll take it from here."

I nod and Jay and I head back to our base at the Post Office.

"You're right." I say quietly. "I hate bottling up this shit."

"Medical has that counselor." Jay suggests. "You could try talking to him. I have a few times. He's really nice."

I give her a hopeful look. "We could go together….hey hold on." I stop in front of an alley.

Jay stops too. "What?"

 _"...for God's sake….please…."_ says a voice from the alley. _"We aren't infected."_

I step into the alley, switching over to my W1200 shotgun. Jay follows a few steps behind. I use our proximity scan again and see several people, some green and lots more red.

"It's the Cleaners." I say, moving faster now.

The Cleaners are another faction that rose out of the anarchy that has enveloped the City. They are mostly made up of construction and sanitation workers who have taken to the streets with hazmat suits and homemade flamethrowers, burning everything...and everyone….that has been exposed to the virus.

A noble, yet quite sadistic cause. As many of their victims are still alive for it.

Jay screws a suppressor onto her rifle, taking the lead. Up ahead, one of the Cleaners stands outside acting as a lookout. She slowly paces back and forth in front of an open door, idly swinging a fireman's axe. The Cleaner stops for a moment to admire the blood stains on her axe, and Jay responds with a headshot, shattering the glass of her bio mask. The Cleaner falls backwards, landing quietly on a nearby pile of garbage bags.

We enter the building where a team of Cleaners have taken a large group of civilians hostage. After a few flights of stairs, we find the room. I stop next to the door, listening.

 _"Please….you don't have to do this."_


	2. The Mean Streets

" _Yes we do. You were in an area where the virus was active WITHOUT masks or hazmat gear of any kind. You've been exposed. And so you are carrying the virus."_

 _"We've lived there for weeks! None of us is sick, and the building has never been quarantined!"_

I set my shotgun against the wall, readying a smoke grenade. Jay slowly cracks the door open and I toss the canister in, which detonates moments later. Loud coughing muffled by masks signals us to enter. I take the lead, sending a slug round into the first Cleaner I see. We sweep through the small room until only the hostages remain. I feel my way to the far wall and find a window. When tugging on it doesn't work, I swing the butt of my shotgun at the glass a few times. The smoke in the room quickly scurries out.

Jay approaches one of the hostages and helps him to his feet. He looks at both of us, rather confused.

"I….I don't understand…" he says.

"We're here to help." I reply. "The way out is clear."

"But…" Says a young teen girl as I help her up. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Sarah. This is my partner Jaylene. We're agents of the Division.

The group of civilians exchange looks of surprise and confusion.

"Rick Valassi on the radio has quite a few conspiracy theories about you people…" says a man. "Wait...how did you know we were here?"

"We were in the neighborhood...on patrol." Jay explains. "We work with the JTF."

"That's what all that shooting was earlier." the girl realizes. Jay and I nod in response.

"Well...thank you for the rescue. But where are we supposed to go? Cleaners torched the building we lived in."

"We have a base established in the Post Office on West 35th. Do you know where it is?" I ask. The civilians shake their heads in response.

I gesture to the door. "We were headed that way anyway. Follow us."

Four days later….

"Goooood morniiiing New York…" Says DJ Rick Valassi. "Or is it evening? I can't tell anymore and to be honest I don't really care. Anyway, it's me, your ol' pal Ricky. And this is 'Wouldn't You Know It?'"

After breakfast, I wander through the base of operations. The group Jay and I rescued have quickly integrated into life here, nearly all of them volunteering at the different areas. Some go to Medical to help the small staff of doctors, some to Security to become recruited into the JTF. That teen girl even set up a library of sorts, her backpack being filled with books.

I sit down at one of the picnic tables in the lounge area next to the radio, cigarette in hand. A JTF officer with a FDNY EMS coat sits across from me, fiddling with the radio.

"I have a bit of news, NYC." Rick begins. "Perhaps….we we're wrong. Maybe these...Division agents aren't quite the Boogeymen we thought they were."

I take a drag from my cigarette and offer it to him. Surprised, he accepts.

"Haven't had one in almost two weeks." he says with a chuckle. I turn my attention to the radio.

"Yesterday, I received some...interesting news. The Cleaners, those loonies with the flamethrowers, were holding some people hostage, saying that 'They were infected' and 'Time to die' all that. A couple of Division agents heard this going on and went out of their way to save those people."

The JTF officer looks up at me with a knowing look, as well as a few other people around us.

"I've since learned that those people are now alive and well at a JTF holdout downtown. So good on you, Division. Nice. Here's hoping I got somethin else wrong about you guys… but I doubt it."

Jay arrives, taking a seat next to me. "Sup?"

"We're making waves." I say, taking my now half finished cigarette back.

"'Wouldn't You Know It' will be back after some pure, fresh cut pirated music."

"That loud mouth Valassi just did a story about us. That rescue the other day."

Jay nods, taking a sip from a juice box.

'Nothin Wrong' by Pisshead starts to play through the radio. I take another drag as we sit listening. All around us, people go about their day. Adding ornaments to the large Christmas tree, hanging lights, cleaning. It's all...peaceful. Warm and inviting. As if there isn't a global pandemic going on outside. This base really has become the port in the storm.

Suddenly, our acting field commander Faye Lau breaks the peace by limping up to us on her crutch, having been banged up in a helicopter crash at the start of the second wave.

"Sarah, Jay, I've got something for you." She begins.

"A present?" Jay asks, tossing her crushed up juice box into the trash can behind us.

"Definitely." Faye says with a smile.

"Did you wrap it up and put a pretty bow on it?" I joke. Fae rolls her good eye at me.

"Just come over here." She hobbles away towards the city map at her table. I snuff out my cigarette in an ashtray as we rise to follow.

"I have a reconnaissance slash recovery mission for you." Faye says, not wasting any time. "Here."

"That's the Dark Zone." I say.

"I know." She replies. "And I know it's literal Hell on earth, but there's nobody else here I trust with it."

Jay and I exchange uneasy glances.

"Captain Benitez tells me that the US Army left some serious hardware behind in this area, on board a supply convoy. According to our drones, the trucks are still there. As for the cargo? That's what you're finding out. If it's there, bring it back. If not, find who took it, kill them, and bring it back."

"Sounds so easy in theory, doesn't it?" I say.

"Here's hoping it actually is." Faye says hopefully. "When you head out, it'll be past nightfall by the time you get there. Pack for bear."


	3. Let's Get Dark

The Dark Zone. Set up in the early days by the JTF as an attempt to keep the infection contained. Needless to say they failed, and anyone who wasn't with them was unceremoniously left to fend for themselves. Now, it's a war zone, similar to No Man's Land in the First World War. No people, no wildlife. Nothing.

Jay and I quietly crunch along the ghostly street. We avoid the sidewalks, which have higher snow as well as hundreds of body bags. The whole place reeks of madness and death, even though our masks.

"We should be there soon." Jay says quietly, her voice slightly muffled.

Something clatters to the ground somewhere behind us suddenly, making me jump out of my boots.

"Jesus….." I mutter. "Spook central up in here. I think we're bein followed."

"Then let's just hurry up."

Soon after, we find the convoy of Army trucks. Each one is dusted with snow under the yellow glow of a street lamp, as well as several dozen bodies littering the area. National Guardsmen and Rioters alike.

"This is it." Jay confirms. "Cover me?"

"Hey, not so fast." I say. "I'm always on cover duty. It's your turn."

Jay sighs and turns around in front of the lead truck, while I take our biohazard bag to the back.

After poking through the first truck and finding nothing, I head to the next. The whole time, I've had an uneasy feeling. As if we're about to get jumped, but at the same time, everything is so quiet. You could hear a pin drop inside a car down the block.

I climb into the middle truck to see several unopened boxes. I unlatch a small one to find two .357 magnum revolvers. I take one out and examine it, twirling it on my finger a few times. After some pondering, I shake my head and place it aside. In the box underneath patiently sits a China Lake 40mm grenade launcher.

"oooOOOooh." I say quietly, closing the crate. I place a 'Biohazard' sticker on the crate and push it towards the back of the truck. I also stuff a box of grenades into the bag. The next box is actually a standing locker containing a vast array of guns. ARs, pistols, PDWs, shotguns, and enough ammunition to outfit the Red Army. I place all the guns and their ammo inside our bag. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I head to the back.

"Yo Jay! I think I got ever-WOAH!"

I'm cut off and attacked by a crazed looking woman, whose maskless face is covered with Smallpox blisters. She pulls me to the ground and tries to take the bag of guns.

"Jay! Help!"

A short burst of rifle fire cracks over the crazy lady's head. She looks up and I take the opportunity to kick her in the stomach. She staggers back before scrambling away. Jay sends another volley her way before helping me up.

"Hooh! Thanks." I say, picking up the bag. "That was...terrifying…."

"Who was that?" Jay asks, taking the launcher box. "Scavver?"

"Think so. She was infected bad. Face looked like the surface of the moon. Let's get out of here. The extraction point is that way."

"Hopefully we don't run into anyone else." Jay says as we quickly vacate the convoy. Our extraction point is on top of a tall building down the block. Climbing the stairs, we find that several floors have been gutted by a fire, which still burns on the upper floors. The stairwell is sealed off, so we continue.

"Lighthouse, Xray 1-0." I say. "Precious cargo secure. Standing by for extract." I say as we reach the roof.

"Copy, Xray." Faye replies. "Chopper is inbound, but guidance is scrambled in your area. You'll need to fire a flare to give your exact location."

"Roger that." I look over at Jay, who already has a flare gun ready.

"Flare!" She calls, firing it into the sky. The red orb flies up, then pops. A small parachute pops out and it slowly drifts down, bathing is in it's red glow.

"Sparrow 5 here. I got a visual. ETA 2 minutes."

"Yo check it! Up there!" a voice in the street shouts. I run over to the side to see several looters running into the building.

"We've got company." I say. "There's only one way up. Secure the cargo, I'll hold them off." I slide my bag to Jay, heading for the door.

"Why go down?" Jay objects. "Stay here!"

"We can't risk any of them getting up here." I ready my SAW. "You hear the shooting stop, come find me."

"Sarah wait! Do-" The door closing cuts her off as I head down to the next floor. Smoke is quite heavy here, so I slide open a window behind me. I set up my bipod as I hear footsteps down below.


	4. Hot Exfil

"Dammit, I told her not to play hero." I mutter, listening to the gunfire below. I keep an eye on the door while waiting for the helicopter. The building creaks slightly from the fire, and smoke continues to billow up.

Suddenly, a bright spotlight appears. It settles on me and I wave at the helicopter it emanates from. A long rope with several gate clamps on it spools down.

"Sparrow 5 on station, ready for pickup."

I clip the gear we picked up to the rope, spinning my hand high over my head. The rope winches up as the helicopter flies away.

"Extract complete. Sparrow 5 returning to base."

After a few moments, I notice that the eerie silence has returned.

"Sarah."

I rush down the stairs to find a grizzly sight. Dozens of looters line the hall in a massive pool of blood, a few nearly reaching the stairs. A pile of empty brass casings and belt links trails into a nearby apartment. Somewhere, a radio plays a familiar slow song from the '30s.

"Stars shining bright above you…."

I step over a looter and enter the room.

"...night breeze seems to whisper 'I love you'..."

"Sarah?" I ask the quiet, shot up kitchen. One of the emergency lights in the hall flickers, making the shadows dance.

"Birds singin' in the sycamore tree."

The song only seems to add to the eriness.

"Sarah!"

The building creaks again downstairs, louder this time.

"Dream a little dream of me."

*Cough cough* "Over here." a weak voice calls from the bathroom.

I push through the smoke to find my companion leaned against the bathroom wall. Upon finding her, I also discover the origin of the music, which is coming from her Smart Watch.

"Sarah!" I say with relief. "Holy shit!"

Sarah's machine gun rests against the glass shower door, still smoking with a slightly melted barrel. Her go-bag is next to it with all the pockets unzipped. Sarah herself leans against the far wall opposite the doorway surrounded by bullet holes, with more than a few in her vest. Her jacket is fully open and all but one of the bandoliers is missing.

I kneel down in front of her to look her over and she suddenly raises her pistol.

"Sarah?"

*BANG*

I whip around to see one last looter fall.

"Scumbags." She says weakly, her hand dropping again.

"Here." I take out a medkit and inject it into her thigh. She winces as I toss the empty canister to the side.

"We have to get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Help me up and we'll see."

I pull Sarah to her feet, much to her audible discomfort.

"Say night-y night and kiss me." The song continues. Sarah collects her SAW and bag and reloads her pistol as I step over the bodies into the hall.

"Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me."

"Wish I could, Margot." Sarah says, stumbling out of the bathroom. I look at her questioningly. "Huh?"

"Margot Bingham. She's singing this." I shrug. "What? I've never really swung...that way...but the things I would do to someone with that voice…"

"While I'm alone and blue as can be…"

I peek out into the smokey hallway, looking back at Sarah who is picking up one of the looters' weapons.

"Dream a little dream of me."

Sarah slowly follows me downstairs, leaning against anything available as we make our way out. Upon reaching the snowy street, she takes a deep, wheezy breath, coughing a few times on the exhale.

"We have a checkpoint 200 metres that way." I say. "If we hoof it, we'll make it before dawn."

"Here's hoping nobody heard all that…" Sarah says, only to jump away as the building we were just in suddenly collapses into a heap of smouldering rubble.

"Or that."

"Lighthouse, Xray 1-0. Package on its way out. On our way to Checkpoint Delta Zulu 02."

"Lighthouse copies all. Good work, Xray. Head back to base for debrief. Lighthouse out."

Ducking past roaming packs of looters and dodging firefights between them and Cleaners, we finally reach the checkpoint. Sarah watches our backs as I activate the ID scanner.

*SCANNER MALFUNCTION DETECTED* says ISAC. *SEEK ALTERNATE ROUTE*

"The fuck?" I mutter, trying again.

"Jay we got company." Sarah says as a pack of Cleaners slowly approaches us, rifles and flamethrowers ready. She holds her own "tactically aquired" AK-74.

"We don't want any trouble." Sarah shouts at them, her voice slightly shaky. "Let us leave and this doesn't have to get ugly!"

"You're tainted!" The lead Cleaner retorts. "Nobody leaves until this disease is burned out!"

"Okay I'll put it this way…" Sarah says after a moment. "Let us go and you all get to live...and continue doing your duty."

The Cleaners chuckle amongst themselves.

"Funny you say that. Cuz there's twenty of us….and two of you! Burn 'em out, boys!"

The group of Cleaners open fire on us. Sarah does what she can, but is mostly forced to hide in cover.

"Jay, get us out of here!"

I finally give up and resort to pounding on the gate.

"OPEN UP!" I scream over the gunfire. "DIVISION! XRAY ONE ZERO! SCANNER'S FUCKED! OPEN UP!"

Sarah pops up and fires at a Cleaner. One of the bullets hits the fuel tank on his back. He shouts in fear, trying to get the tank off, but it explodes, incinerating one of his nearby comrades. I join Sarah behind the concrete barrier.

"Here's hoping someone heard that." I say.

Our shootout lasts for several minutes, with the Cleaners nearly overrunning us. One approaches our cover. I pop up and grab him by the arms, pulling him over and onto the ground. He takes a swing at me and I dodge it, raising my knife and stabbing him in the chest several times. Then, an idea.

I cut the fuel can off of his back, lift and can and throw it towards the Cleaners. Jay shoots it just before it lands, taking out several.

"Ooo-fuckin-rah!" I shout along with the ensuing fireball.

After what feels like an eternity, the steel gate opens, revealing a team of Agents wearing masks.

"Go! Go!" the leader shouts. "We'll cover you!"

Jay stands first, firing and moving, only to be hit herself. She falls backwards into a pile of snow. I jump up and grab her jacket collar, dragging her towards the exit. The other Agents hastily follow us, shuffling backward inside the checkpoint. One of them slams the gate shut as I look Jay over.

Her vest caught the bullet, but no wound. Regardless, the JTF officers outside offer a lift back to base in one of their repurposed police cars. Jay and I load into the back and she looks over at me with a cough.

"Like a walk in the park, eh?"


	5. Insight

**NYPD Police Academy**

 **W24th St.**

 **Late December**

A small CCTV camera automatically focuses on two figures approaching the back door. The camera's microphone begins to pick up their conversation.

"Can't believe the bullshit that went down in the Dark Zone at the end there." Says one, his face covered by a hood and respirator.

 _*SHD TECH SCANNING… IDENTIFY*_

 _*NAME: CLASSIFIED*_

 _*CALLSIGN: Scarecrow*_

"I know." His friend replies.

 _*SHD TECH SCANNING… IDENTIFY*_

 _*NAME: KEENER, AARON*_

 _*CALLSIGN: Vanguard*_

"We had it. Everything I told them was dead on, and they made us pull out anyway."

"And we left our dead behind." Scarecrow growls.

"Yeah, we're not supposed to do that...hang on a sec."

Vanguard draws a pistol and shoots the camera off the side of the building. It falls to the ground, cracking the screen. Unbeknownst to the two, it continues recording.

"We don't leave people behind." Vanguard continues. The video's sound quality has dropped significantly and the picture warps a few times.

"We're here to make sure this city doesn't get left behind. But the people we're working with? They're fine with leaving all of us behind if its convenient."

Scarecrow looks down, pacing a few times.

"Look… I don't agree with every decision that's been made, but-"

"I'm saying it's time to leave THEM behind." Vanguard cuts in. "Their model doesn't work anymore. If we're smart, we cut loose now before it drags us down. Before it kills us!"

Scarecrow takes a step closer, poking a finger into Vanguard's shoulder.

"You're talking treason." He says in a serious tone.

"I'm talking common sense!" His partner snaps, causing Scarecrow to reel back slightly. "Look around! There's nothing left to save! The JTF is trying to save a Manhattan that doesn't exist anymore!"

Vanguard takes a breath, looking into the worried expression in his comrade's eyes.

"It is all about power now. Power and survival. They are done, but I'm not. And neither are you."

A determined Vanguard pushes past, shoving the doors to the Academy open.

"Not if you work with me." He lets the doors close, not waiting for his friend.

Scarecrow turns the opposite way. A look of uncertainty crosses his face as the camera feed abruptly cuts out.

 **United Nations Building**

 **Murray Hill**

 **Week Two**

A bald man with a long beard sits behind a pair of microphones, looking sternly into the camera before him. Behind him, two soldiers stand at parade rest, each holding a flag with a bird skull on a shield.

"Soldiers of the Last Man Battalion…" he begins. "This is your commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Charles Bliss. There were those among us who were angry when the decision was made to leave us behind...leave us to die, as some said. But I looked around this city, and I saw opportunity."

The soldiers behind him shoot each other quick glances.

"I saw what it had been," Bliss continues. "And I saw what it could be again if someone had the guts to fight for it."

He balls up a fist and lightly taps the table a few times as he speaks.

"If there were men willing to go out into the streets and take them back from the degenerates and lowlives who rule them now...to do what our cowardly government and its weak soldiers and police force is to afraid to do. To cut down the liars, thieves and murderers who stand in the way of peace!"

Bliss points directly into the camera.

"We will NOT look back. We will NOT compromise. We will do whatever it takes to ensure a better tomorrow for those who stand with us. And those who stand against us?... May God have mercy on their souls. Bliss out."

Bliss pushes up out of his chair, looking to someone out of view.

"Tell me we got that." He growls. "Cause God damn it I'm not doing it a second time!"

 **A note from your humble author:**

 **I really need a personal computer. Sorry if theres any confusion with this chapter. I tried to mark where the perspective changes are with bold letters. The spaces between paragraphs don't carry over from doc manager to story manager (at least on mobile.)**

 **This is just some filler with a view from the main antagonists of the story while Jay and Sarah take a break. They'll be back soon, as will I. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Therapy

**RE-UPLOAD**

 **JTF Base of Operations**

 **Pennsylvania Plaza**

 **A short car ride later...**

"Good work, Agents." Captain Benitez says, holding a cup of coffee as always. "My people will put the weapons you found to good use."

"Speaking of." I say, taking a sip from my own cup. "That extraction point? The building was on fire when we got there. It collapsed after we left."

"Damn." Faye frowns. "Well...it got us one last, very important, supply extract." She looks us over. "You two get some rest. I need you at one hundred percent for your next op."

 **A few hours later...  
**

 _"Attention, please. Starting tomorrow, meal times will be moved to 09:00 hours and 18:00 hours due to supply shortages. Also, we are seeking volunteers to help remove snow from the Base roof. Anyone who wishes to help please inquire at the Security desk."_

I push myself up and off my bunk, slipping on my sneakers. I stop mid-stretch at a familiar sound. Looking up onto the top bunk, I see Sarah still asleep. Her Smart Watch quietly plays the ending to that song she played in the Dark Zone.

"Some people have certain attachments to songs for different reasons," I think to myself. "but falling asleep to one you almost died listening to?"

Sarah shifts in her sleep, turning her back to me. I shrug and head to the clinic area. On the way, I bump into who I was going to see: The counselor, Doctor Garrett Mercer.

"Hello, Jaylene." He says warmly.

"Dr. Mercer." I say. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"What about? All is well, I hope?"

Doctor Mercer is a quiet man. Very observant, absorbing details of a problem to come up with a solution. I started talking to him shortly after his arrival at the base, and he enjoys talking to me and I've told him about Sarah. He seems to specialize in cases like us: military veterans, sufferers of Post-Traumatic Stress and the like.

"Well...it's Sarah. I'm still worried about her." Dr. Mercer gestures to me to follow him to his office in the clinic.

"I think she's still struggling." I continue, sitting down at his desk. "That she's still not back on track."

"How do you mean?" he asks, clicking his pen.

"We went on a mission to the Dark Zone last night." I explain. Mercer shakes his head.

"Nasty place." he says.

"We got trapped-well...she did-in an apartment building during a firefight. When I got there, all the looters were dead. There was a song playing on her Watch when I found her all shot up. She fell asleep listening to the same song earlier."

Dr. Mercer ponders everything I've told him for a long moment.

"What song is it?"

"It's a cover of 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' sung by Margot Bingham."

"I think I know the one. Has she heard it before last night?"

"Yeah it's one of her favorites...why?"

"Sometimes...the type of music a person listens to, or the lyrics of their favorite songs, can display emotions that they themselves don't know how to express."

I snug my hands in between my knees, listening closely.

"This specific song is a woman who is alone and hoping someone remembers her. Something along the lines of 'I hope I'm in your thoughts tonight. I hope you dream about me. Dream a little dream of me.'"

I nod slowly at the realization.

"Is there someone close in Sarah's life whom she has lost?"

I look down at the floor. "Yeah...me."

Dr. Mercer tilts his head questioningly.

"We met at recruit training." I explain. "For the Marines. We became best friends. 'Battle Buddies' if you will. We were deployed to Afghanistan and finished our first tour. We went back for a second...but….I was recruited into the Division about halfway through. She finished that second tour...without me."

Dr. Mercer nods along, jotting down notes in his notebook.

"Coming out of training, all I felt was guilt. She felt abandoned by me. And rightfully so. Took quite some time to track her down when she came back from Afghan. She opened her apartment door, saw it was me and just...cried. We sat there for over an hour on her bed. She cried and I held her. Then that hour sort of turned into all night."

"Then you recruited her into the Division?" I nod. "She was glad I was back, and still is I'm sure, but she was angry as well. That I had left her behind. She didn't even look at me for almost a week at one point."

"How is your relationship now?"

"Much better. In combat, it's just like old times. But outside of that, I feel like there's still a bit of...animosity."

"If things have changed for the better, who's to say that won't continue?" Mercer says. "Emotional trauma like this takes a very long time to heal. And with the two of you working together once again, I'm sure it will greatly speed the process. I've seen this type of situation before, with a pair of vets from Desert Storm. Separated during tours. I got them to reunite, and it's been smooth sailing since." Dr. Mercer leans forward to pat my shoulder comfortingly.

"Just be there for her. That's the best you can do for the time being. Time is a healer, as are friends."

I nod, standing slowly.

"Thank you, Doctor." I say with a smile. "I think that's exactly what I needed to hear."

Dr. Mercer nods, returning the smile as I leave the clinic.

Heading to the cooking area and snagging two cups of coffee, I pass through the barracks again, only to find that Sarah is gone. On a hunch, I head to the armory.

As it turns out, I was correct. I find Sarah in the armory seated at a table by herself with her M249 in several pieces around her. I push through the heavy steel door towards her table and look over the damaged barrel.

The old barrel has been cracked and warped from the intense heat of firing most of the ammunition Sarah had brought all at once. Heavily burned, with scratches from the tool she had used to pull it off.

"Wow." a voice says, making me jump. I look up to see Jay.

"Morning, Jay." I say after a moment, returning to my work. My M249 is now completely field stripped and I inspect and clean every piece.

"You mean 'Afternoon'? This looks familiar." Jay says, sitting down and setting both of her steaming cups on the table.

"What?" I look up, but my hands don't stop. Without me looking, they quickly snap the trigger group into place.

"That." She gestures to my robotic movements. "You could do that blindfolded by the end of our first tour."

I nod and smile at the memory, quickly scanning the firing pin before putting the bolt assembly back together. Jay slides a long white box over and opens it out of curiosity. Needless to say, the new barrel looks quite different.

"I'm surprised." I say idly. "I expected there to be more internal damage." Jay looks up as I pull the box away from her. "When we got to the Dark Zone, I had 900 rounds of ammo. Coming back here I had 50 left."

Jay lets out a low whistle, continuing to watch me work.

"That's a lot of dead bad guys." She comments, picking up the old barrel again. "It's too bad this didn't happen until after those Cleaners showed up."

I shrug, pausing to take a sip of coffee. My dirty hand leaves black fingerprints on the white cup.

"At least one of the looters was kind enough to donate his gun."

Jay watches quietly as I finish my work. I unfold the bipod and rest the freshly cleaned LMG on the table, satisfied.

"Wow." I say after a moment. "Blast to the past, huh?"

"At least we aren't in the desert." Jay replies and we share a laugh.

"I'm glad to see you relaxing a bit." She says after a moment as I sip my coffee. "Letting your armor down… It's good. You need it."

"If anyone around here knows how to relax, it's me." I say smugly. I lift up my leg, resting my slipper-clad foot on the table. "When the slippers are filled...Sarah is chill."

Jay rests her face in her hands.

"Not your Brooklyn Nine-Nine quotes again." She groans.

"There's more where that came from." I reply with a big smile.

 **I guess all I can say is be prepared for more pop culture references in the future. Some of which you may not like. (Maniacal laugh)**

 **Also if Sarah's song sounds familiar, it appears in Battlefield 1 and the HBO show _Boardwalk Empire_. Anyways, thanks for reading. This is my longest fanfic so far (Out of the two I've published) and the fact that _anyone_ is reading it is amazing. More coming soon!**


	7. The Miracle of Columbus Circle

That evening….

Times Square

6th Ave. and W47th

"That's one helluva wall." I say with a low whistle.

The further uptown you go, the closer The Wall gets to 6th Ave, overlapping it completely at W49th. Across the street lies The Dark Zone. Even in the dead of night, sporadic firefights open up. Luckily, we aren't involved tonight.

Over the last several hours, Jay and I have been working our way further north, into Rikers territory, securing Mercy supply drops for the base. So far, most of the streets have been empty, save for scavengers and wrecked cars.

"How many more drops?" Jay asks, some sluggishness in her voice.

I open the hologram minimap on my Watch.

"Three." I reply tiredly. "And they're pretty spread out. This is gonna be a _long_ night."

"Not to mention the walk home." Jay groans.

"Not necessarily." I point out. "There is that safe house we checked into earlier."

My companion nods, relieved.

"Once we finish this, we'll head there and crash. Fuck base. My feet are killing me."

"At least you can feel yours." Jay mutters with a shiver. "I went numb six blocks ago."

I can't help but laugh at my friend's discomfort. I steal a glance at her. Despite the circumstances, the last few weeks have been a blast. Getting to work alongside my best friend again. My Sister in Arms.

" _Just like old times."_

Up ahead, a couple of Rioters are poking through a suitcase they found, their area and the street well lit. A third looks through the pockets of the body next to it. We would've kept walking, but…

"Hey!" One shouts. "That's some nice gear you've got, sweet cheeks!" I turn to see that he's talking to me. The Rioter in question looks like a regular guy. Baggy hoodie, flat brim snapback with a New York Yankees logo. I simply arch my eyebrow at him and would've ignored him, until his buddies joined in. One of them whistles at us cat-call style.

"Hey there, beautiful!" Jeers another. "Nice gun! How's about I show you mine?"

"One of your boyfriends over there teach you that one?" I call back with a grin, to some "ooohs" directed at the Rioter.

"She gotchu, bro."

"Damn, honey!" He says with mock hurt. "Why you gotta be like that?"

I glance at Jay with a " _is this really happening?"_ look. She seems to share my disbelief.

"If more cops looked like you, I've would've joined with the JTF!"

"In your dreams, buddy boy!" Jay calls back.

"You two will _definitely_ be in my dreams tonight!" The Rioter says, undeterred as we continue walking.

"Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave!"

"I would treat that body right _all_ night long!"

"If you even knew what to do! Ha ha!"

"Fuck you, homes!"

At that, Jay and I let out our barely contained laughter. I turn around and give a "more than friendly" wave to the Rioters behind us. One of them clutches his heart as if he'd fallen in love, before being pulled along by his friends.

"Why can't all Rioters be goofy idiots like them?" Jay asks with a laugh.

Rejuvenated by the….interesting encounter, we continue north. The remaining supply drop areas are uneventful and we are about to return to the safehouse.

"Yo." Says Jay quietly. "Check it out." She points to a bulldozer that has smashed through a tall concrete wall a block before Columbus Circle. Upon further inspection, we find a dead Riker at the wheel of the dozer, it's cab riddled with bullet holes. Further behind the wall is the aftermath of a massive riot.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." the small voice makes the both of us jump. Turning around, I see it came from a young woman who approaches us with a noticeable limp. "That right there...is the JTFs worst defeat."

I look to Jay.

"Holy shit…" I say. "You know what this is?"

"Columbus Circle Massacre." She replies quietly.

"What remains of it, anyway." the woman says. "Tread lightly. People who go in there...come out different."

She leaves before we can ask any questions. I take the lead, stepping over the rubble left by the bulldozer. On the other side of the wall, it's like a different world. Eerily silent, like the Dark Zone with less people and no rampant virus.

Graffiti left by the Rikers coats the opposite side of the wall.

'Fuck Justice. We Want REVENGE'

'Repaying 12 years...one JTF at a time'

Continuing along, we find several JTF bodies around a set of barriers. One is leaning against a car with a traffic pylon on his head, some kind of twisted joke. Another is covered with long dried and frozen blood, with a fire axe sticking out of her chest. The police car behind them has been smashed and shot at, with the insides of the windows coated with blood.

'Dead Piggy Inside. Come Find Him!' is scrawled on the hood.

It appears to take Jay all of her will to not throw up.

This event, which was fairly recent, is one of the darkest in the JTF's short and bloody history. A massive riot led mostly by Rikers against a JTF checkpoint and supply distribution center. The Joint Task Force was mercilessly slaughtered, several of their vehicles were destroyed, and the area was subsequently abandoned by all parties involved. Even the few civilians still living there left.

*ACTIVE ECHO BEACON NEARBY* ISAC announces. Jay taps on her watch and the ECHO begins.

Several dozen orange outlines appear all around in a freeze-frame format. I approach the fire axe officer and see her attacker with the axe over his head. The officer holds out a hand in desperation. Some slightly garbled audio accompanies the scene.

" _Hush little piggy, don't say a word…"_ The Riker, identified as Jacob "Zeke" Wiks sings maniacally. He was at Rikers Island for assaulting a police officer and several domestic violence charges.

" _Step back!"_ the officer, Anjelah Williams of the NYPD orders. She is a veteran officer, on the force for nearly 8 years. Husband, teenage daughter and teenage son, statuses all 'Unknown'. " _Put the axe down!"_

" _...papas gonna lay you on a cutting board."_

An impact can be heard, likely Zeke taking a swing at her.

" _Ahhh! No! Put it down! No!"_

" _And if you try to run and hide…"_

Another impact, this time the axe blade burying itself in Anjela's chest. Her screaming and gargled coughing is interrupted by Zeke pulling the axe out and kicking her to the ground. He raises the axe again.

" _It won't matter, 'cause you're gonna die!"_

We turn off the ECHO and round the corner, and things only get worse.

"Oh….god…." I whisper.

Several JTF officers are hanging, some by their feet, others by their necks, from ropes thrown over traffic lights, street lamps, and a mobile crane at the end of the street.

'Badge=Prey' is written on the side of a truck, with a row of JTF officers sitting beneath, all with their throats cut.

"We aren't in New York anymore." I say, looking to Jay, only to see that she's no longer there. I turn around and see that she has taken to collecting badges and dog tags from the officers' bodies, starting at the axe officer. Seeing her intention, I join, looking up to see an officer hanging by her feet from the street lamp nearby. I find a car and it's key and put it in gear, pushing it closer. Climbing on top of the SUV and it's cargo, I reach out to cut the rope, but then notice something.

The officer sways slightly in the breeze, her national guard uniform lined with frost, face bloodied and bruised. When the cold air hits her, I see a small shiver, ever so slight.

"How the…?" I remove my glove and slowly place my finger on her neck.

The tell tale, albeit weak *thump* of a pulse nearly makes me fall off the car.

"Jay!" I call. "Over here!"

At the sound of my voice, the officer's eyes flutter open. Her breathing picks up and she looks as if she's going to call out for help, but she passes out again.

"What?" My partner asks, moving closer.

"You are not going to believe this but...this one is still alive."

Jay quickly scales the car up to my side. She looks over the unconscious officer in front of us.

"Upside down." She concludes. "Kept the blood in her head, on the verge of death but never quite reaching it. Last few days have been warmer than usual, too."

"Help me get her down."

With Jay holding the officer, I reach up and cut the rope. We carry her down to the ground and into the car.

"Jeez! She's heavier than she looks!" Jay grunts. I start it and turn the heat all the way up. After a few tense minutes, the officer comes to again. Panic and confusion start to take hold as she looks around.

"It's okay, Sergeant." I say, eyeing her rate insignia. "You're okay."

Seeing two friendly faces seems to calm the officer down a bit. She focuses on me, trying to speak but struggling from the shivering.

"Don't try to speak. Just know that you're safe." I remove my jacket and drape it over the young officer. We wait a few minutes while the inside of the car heats up. Up close with better lighting, I notice that one of her eyes is dark red, nearly drowning out the light brown. I remove her helmet and pull her green watch cap down tighter. The officer's shivering slowly dissipates and she tries talking again.

"Who a-a-re you?" her voice cracks.

"The Division." I say, handing her a bottle of water. She props herself up on one elbow and takes the bottle, taking a long sip.

"How long were you up there?" I ask.

The officer pauses in thought. "The r-r-riot was...on a thursday night…" She says slowly.

"It's sunday morning." Jay says from her spot in the hatch area. "One A.M."

"You were hanging upside down, by your ankles." I explain. "The blood staying in your head kept you alive."

"Is...is anyb-b-body else…?" she asks.

"We didn't...see any other survivors." I reply. The officer lays back down at this, staring at the car ceiling.

"How did _I..._ of all people, last for _three days_ in the cold...hanging from a _fucking_ lamp post?" She asks no-one in particular. "Outside of the National Guard?...I'm a _LIBRARIAN_!"

"What's your name?" I ask, distracting her from this train of thought.

"...Kelly…" She says. "Kelly Lambert...why?

"I'm Sarah." I reply. "This is my partner Jay. Kelly you must be one tough girl to have survived all that." I gesture outside. "But unfortunately, we don't have time for celebration right now. We have to get you somewhere safe. There's a JTF safehouse not too far from here. Think you can make it?"

Kelly nods after a moment, handing my bottle back.

Performing what little first aid we can, we find that Kelly's feet are slightly frostbitten. From lack of proper circulation, she finds using her legs quite difficult and even painful. Quickly leaving the area, Jay scoops her up in a fireman's carry. I kill the car's engine and take the lead, SAW low but ready. I keep my head on a swivel, moving as fast as Jay can follow.

"You good up there?" She huffs to her passenger.

"As good as I can be." Kelly replies. "But hurry. I think someone is following us."

I turn and try to see through the darkness and quickly developing snowstorm. Unable to make out anything, I activate our proximity scan as we head through the wall. It picks up several Rikers behind us, following at a distance.

Like they're tracking us.

"Autumn's Hope, Xray 1-0." I say into the comm. "Approaching from the north, approximately one klick out with one injured officer. Break. Seems we've picked up a tail, possibly Rikers. Be ready for us, how copy?"

" _Good copy, Xray."_ The JTF contact Winston replies. " _What's the status of the injured party?"_

"Exposure. Frostbite and some blunt force injuries."

" _10-4. Standing by."_

I let Jay take the lead, backpedaling close behind. A small group of Taliban troops pushes through the driving sand and I open up on them. They dive behind parked cars on the street of the desert town. I glance back and see Jay jogging towards the safehouse with Kelly still over her shoulders. A team of Marines files past her and opens up on the attackers and I leave them to it, following Jay. Upon reaching the safehouse, I close my eyes and shake the sand off, opening them to see it replaced with snow and the Marines with JTF officers. Jay lays Kelly down on a couch near the fireplace. The officers behind us quickly seal the door and a CERA doctor rushes over. After explaining the situation, he shoos Jay away and gets to work. I pull off my jacket and drape it over the arm of a lounge chair, slumping down into it. I glance up at Kelly, who mouths "Thank you." to us.

"Wait…" Says one of the officers. "Lambert?"

I look over to see another National Guardsman push his way over.

"Hey White." She replies. White fist bumps her and slaps her helmet.

"She lives!" He says happily. "I knew those Riker scumbags were no match for you!"

"Fought them off for three days...with her eyes closed…" I say. "Upside down!"

Kelly smiles sheepishly. "Then these Division agents swooped in and saved the day." she says, gesturing to us. Jay shrugs.

"All in a day's work."

 **For those who play The Division, I implore you to visit Columbus Circle (The northmost tip of Times Square). It will help showcase how much the Rikers hate authority figures, though, do so at your own risk. I don't think Sarah's quote of, _"We aren't in New York anymore."_** **quite does it justice.**

 **Of course, I had to push reality a bit for Kelly's sake. But she'll end up being a pivotal character later on.**

 **Also, I have my own computer now, so expect uploads to be a little more regular. "Schedule? What's that?"**

 **Thanks everybody for the feedback on the previous chapters. I think my plan for POV changes in the future is to use bold letters for the first few words of a new character's perspective, though feel free to share other ideas. I can't seem to get big spaces between the paragraphs or the little stars to work, likely out of plain incompetence on my part.**


	8. Countless Losses

The next day…

"You two went above and beyond." Captain Roy Benitez says. "Excellent job. More supplies are coming in, and you got one of my people out."

I shoot a glance towards the clinic entrance where a couple of nurses are bringing Kelly in. She can stand now, but still has trouble walking.

"Despite what she thinks of herself, Sergeant Lambert is an excellent marksman and a decent leader." Benitez rubs his stubble in thought. "She might earn a promotion soon. As for you two, if it were up to me I'd give you medals. At least somebody got out of that mess."

Leaving Benitez, I wander over to the mess area, removing my jacket and rolling up the sleeves of my sweater. I sit at a table and absentmindedly look down at the tattoos on my forearms. On the left is my zodiac sign Virgo. 'The Virgin'. One hand is back behind her head, bare breasts just barely covered by her long hair. The zodiac symbol is beneath her, shrouded in mist. My right has the 1st Marine Regiment diamond, Jay and I's former unit. The diamond is flanked by the statue of Hussein falling and the silhouette of a squad of Marines in a road march. The words 'Operation Enduring Freedom 2001-2014' are on a banner below and 'SEMPER FIDELIS' at the top.

Hanging up my jacket on a coat rack, I head to the clinic area to check on Kelly. The nurses have finished their work and she is seated on a cot, wearing her utility pants and light green tee, with her feet wrapped in bandages up to her shins. She looks up and I give a small wave, pulling up a chair.

"How you feeling?"

"I'll live." she replies with a shrug, eyeing my ink. "Semper Fi...Marines, eh?" I nod. "Two tours in Afghanistan. Peacekeeping in Bosnia, too."

"I've heard of the kind of shit that went on over there." Kelly says. "I'm just glad my number never got called."

"You almost went? But you're a Guardie."

"Well I was Army for a while before. Stationed in Germany for most of it."

"Nein sprechen." I reply.

"Das ist sehr schade."

(That's too bad.) Kelly says with a laugh, her smile revealing a missing tooth. "Germany was nice. But I didn't stay long. Decided to go Guard."

"So that's how you have your rate so young." I realize. Kelly nods. "You see much action?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Some might say _too_ much."

Kelly looks down, regretting the question. "Virgo?" She asks, changing the subject.

I look down at my other arm.

"Yeah. August 28th."

"Mine is actually coming up soon, now that I think of it." Kelly says. "February 1st."

"Aquarius?"

"Yep."

"You said you worked in a library, right?"

She nods. "Why?"

"Have I got a treat for you." I say with a grin.

Kelly just about melted at the sight of the books I brought.

"I _love_ James Patterson!" She said excitedly, before diving into ' _1st To Die'._ Content, I leave her to read and continue to wander. A group of kids playing tag run by. Faye's sister Heather and Dr. Kandel's ex wife Alexis Kwan play a calm duet, playing the piano and acoustic guitar respectively. A small group has gathered at the cafeteria tables across from them, listening and chatting over drinks. I find Jay at the small memorial wall, placing the badges of some of the officers we found yesterday. I pick up one dog tag, the other still with the officer.

'Hudson Thomas L.'

'049-16-3702'

'B-NEG'

'Baptist'

I hang the tag up with the others, before picking up another.

'Scaletta Elizabeth V'

'055-67-3511'

'0-POS'

'Roman Catholic'

"There are so many." Jay says, her voice sounding almost hopeless. "When will it end?"

I look at her and see a somber look on her face. She holds an NYPD badge tightly.

"It's still hard to believe this is happening." I say, hanging up the tag I'm holding. "Like it's all a horrible dream."

"I hope this senseless violence against cops isn't happening everywhere." Jay comments. "My cousin is a cop up in Connecticut. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"How long?"

"Long enough to be worried."

"Where in Connecticut?"

"Wallingford. It's one of the smaller towns. He's probably in one of the bigger cities. Could be _here_ for all I know."

I nod. "I'm sure he's...okay."

"I hope so." She hangs the badge, which reads 'Officer Rachel Dawes', up on the wall. Jay stares at the police badges for a long time. I give her shoulder a comforting squeeze before leaving the wall. After a short walk, I bump into Faye Lau.

"Sarah." she says. "Good to see you up and about." She steals a glance at Jay, still at the wall. "How's Jay?"

"That trip to Columbus Circle messed with her a bit." I say with a sigh. "She has a cousin who's a cop."

Faye nods with understanding. "How about the greenie you two pulled out of the fire?"

"Kelly is...doing well." I say. "All things considered. She's a big fan of that little library setup we have now. We'll have to send out a scavenger mission for more books."

Faye nods in thought. "How about you? How are you holding up? I'm seeing a little wear and tear."

I shake my head. "One day at a time."

"Well….that can be your next op. We'll call it 'Operation Bookworm'" She says with a small laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Sure. You two could use a low risk mission, plus it'll improve things around here."

I nod, rubbing my hands together. "I'll grab Jay."

"I'll get you a location."


	9. Operation: BOOKWORM

**RE-UPLOAD**

 **8th Ave and W23rd**

 **Chelsea**

We quietly crunch along the snowy streets, turning left onto 23rd. Jay and I both carry duffel bags for any books we find, along with a laundry list from Kelly and the resident librarian, who we now know as Gabby.

The Muhlenberg Branch of the New York Public Library is neatly nestled between a gym, a small plaza for several phone service providers, and a makeup salon. An SUV with three of its doors open and a running engine make us stop. We duck behind a school bus and Jay uses her rifle scope to size up the threat.

"One driver." She says. "Looks like Rioters. They're probably in the phone place."

"Any way around?"

"Don't think so."

I click my safety to 'off' at this response. We slowly advance, Jay taking the left side to flank any attackers. I go right, further into the open. Jay approaches the car as I find a spot to set up.

 **I silently slink along** the sidewalk towards the waiting car. The driver, who looks hardly a day over fifteen, darts his eyes around nervously. I use the side mirror to watch his movements. He checks his watch several times, and each time I move closer, eventually drawing my sidearm as I reach his car.

"Hands!" I hiss at him. He jumps and his hands quickly leave the wheel. He looks at me, eyes wide with terror.

"Please don't." He stammers. "I'm just their driver! I never hurt anyone!"

I quickly eye him up and down. Seeing no obvious threat, I open the car door.

"Get out of here." I say quietly. "Don't let me catch you with these idiots again."

"You don't have to tell me twice, lady." He says, relieved. But before he can leave…

" _Jay watch your back! I got no shot!"_

I whip around to see four more Rioters approaching from an alley behind the plaza. They haven't noticed us yet.

"Stay cool and stay down." I say to the driver, closing his door and taking cover behind a nearby planter. He obeys and tries to return to how he was before my arrival. The group walks past my planter, each one with a bag likely filled with cell phones, money and accessories.

"All quiet out here, Squirt?" one asks.

"Y-yeah, fine." 'Squirt' replies. He quickly shoots a glance in my direction.

The Rioter looks around, then at the tracks I left on the ground. His gaze follows them all the way up the street, where me and Sarah came from.

"These tracks weren't here before." He says, looking back at the driver.

"I didn't see anyone." He tries to defend himself. 'Mister Vigilant' narrows his eyes at him, then looks down at the tracks again. He slowly begins to follow them towards me, stepping away from the car. As he does, I pop up, rifle drawn, and fire a burst center mass. 'Vigilant' stumbles backwards, landing in the snow.

"JTF!" Someone shouts. I fire again as the next Rioter draws her weapon, an MP5. My rounds hit first and she falls, the flinch squeezing the trigger and spraying the car. Sarah makes short work of the remaining Rioters and I return to the car. 'Squirt' opens his door and stumbles out, covered in blood. He falls down, landing next to the leader 'Vigilant'. I rush over and roll him onto his back, leaning him against a nearby wall. Sarah jogs over at the commotion as well.

"Ow…" Squirt croaks after a bout of coughing. His eyes flutter closed and his head droops down, his hand going limp in mine.

"Damn." Sarah mutters, turning off the car engine. I squeeze Squirt's hand before standing up.

 **Jay looks at the dead driver** glumly. His blood coats the inside of the car and has formed a large puddle under him, turning the snow a dark crimson, like a cherry flavored slushie.

"Come on, Jay." I coo, tugging her arm. She hesitantly follows after a long, hard look at the dead Rioter. We reach the library to find the door partially barricaded, as if someone set up camp inside. The telltale scent of decaying flesh causes us to quickly don our masks.

"Virus?" Jay asks.

"Think so." I say simply, reaching the top of the steps.

*ALERT: CONTAMINATION DETECTED* ISAC confirms.

The unblocked door has a large rainbow finger painted on it, which I look at with curiosity. I push on the door, but instead it opens and a woman greets us with a big smile. Her face is pock marked with pox blisters and the whites of her eyes are now yellow and bloodshot.

"Welcome my friends." The woman says warmly, a slight deliriousness in her voice. "Welcome to Enlightenment!"

I shoot a worried look at Jay.

"Is she serious?" She whispers.

"Looks like it." I say back, deciding to follow the delusional lady.

"The Green Poison is a green _light_!" The woman explains as we follow her inside. "We see visions of the future. Of the past. Others experiences!" She spins around in place, hands high above her head.

All around, the library looks like a dilapidated slaughterhouse. Piles of bodies everywhere. Bizarre graffiti coats the walls. Those that aren't dead wander around in a stupor, stumbling over objects and into each other.

"What the…. _hell?_ " I whisper to Jay.

"It must be a symptom." She says. "The fever from the Green Poison." Jay keys the comm. "Lighthouse...Xray 1-0...We've got a...problem at Muhlenberg."

" _Problem?"_ Faye replies, sounding confused. " _Could you be more specific?"_

"There are infected here. They're...acting crazy. Like a cult almost."

" _The fever is making them delusional."_ Says Dr. Kandel. There's a hint of fascination in her voice. " _How interesting. I'll dispatch a science team to-"_

" _Not so fast, Doctor."_ Faye interjects. " _Is there any hostility with the survivors?"_

"It doesn't seem like it." Jay replies. "They're all….lucid. Just wandering around."

" _Take any books you can. Children's ones if you see any. We'll decontaminate them when you get back. Want some backup?"_

"Yeah. That'd be great."

" _Understood. There's a foot patrol two blocks south. They're on their way. Lighthouse out."_

"Let's wait for them." Jay mutters. I quickly nod.

The woman turns back to us.

"Take off your masks, and breathe deeply. Breathe...and see the WORLD!" She says, taking a deep breath and holding it. A trickle of blood begins to flow from her nose and instead of exhaling, she simply collapses lifelessly.

"Holy shit…" I say, not taking my eyes off of the woman who was alive and speaking just moments ago. A man now approaches, looking down at her.

"Margaret...is now among the stars." He says, turning his gaze to me. "She has reached...ENLIGHTENMENT!"

" _Xray 1-0, this is Hotel 4. We're right outside."_ Our radio announces. " _Everything cool in there?"_

"No." I answer after a moment. "No it isn't. Come in and try to control these people, Hotel. We'll head upstairs."

As the crazed man continues preaching, we simply push past up to the second floor. There are no...cultists up here, so we begin filling our bags with books. Down below, the man continues his rant to the JTF officers, one of which quickly rushes up the stairs.

"Agents!" He says. "We got company!" He gestures to the windows facing the street. I move to them and see a large yellow garbage truck parked outside.

"Cleaners!" I call to Jay. About a dozen hazmat suit-clad men disembark the truck and approach the library. Jay begins working faster as the officer and I head downstairs. I reach the door first and confront the lead Cleaner.

"I didn't know the JTF harboured _infected_." The man says with a thick New Yorker accent.

"We aren't here for them." I reply, standing firm. "My team and I are here for the books."

The Cleaner looks around at the front of the building.

"This whole place is contaminated, and now so are you. You look like you've been around." He gestures to my red plaid jacket, which has tears from grazing rounds on the shoulders and arms. "I'm sure you know what has to happen."

"The whole time you've been dawdling," I say matter of factly. "my people have been lining up shots." I point to the windows of the library. "So how's about you lot hop back in your clown car back there and leave while I'm still in a good mood?"

"Not happening, sweetie." The Cleaner says with a grin. He snaps his fingers and one of the men behind him throws a Molotov cocktail through one of the windows. The lead Cleaner dons a facemask and raises his flamethrower, but is cut down by someone inside. I scramble back inside, where a fire has started and is quickly spreading. I lean out into the doorway and open fire on the Cleaners in the street, concentrating on one with a fire axe and a riot shield made from a steel drum.

Several rounds bounce off the shield as she charges forward. She bashes me to the floor and raises the axe. At the same time, I lift my SAW and use it to block the incoming strike. The blade stops just in front of my face, which seems to infuriate the Cleaner, who shouts loudly at me through her mask. I defiantly scream back, shoving the axe to the side and reaching for my pistol.

The Cleaner quickly recovers, kicking my pistol away and striking out with a right cross. I grab her hand before she can hit again and swing my own, hitting her mask dead center, making a spider web of cracks in the glass visor . She appears dazed for a moment, so without thinking, I pull her mask off and throw it across the room before punching her again and rolling us over so I come out on top. She shows a mixed expression of despair from losing the mask and sheer terror of being so suddenly overpowered.

I deliver blow after blow into the Cleaner's now battered and bloody face, before taking her pistol from its holster. She reaches out suddenly and grabs the barrel, pushing it towards my face as I try to push back down. At this moment, a line of the armed forces oath goes through my head.

' _...to defend this nation against all enemies, foreign and domestic.'_

I push the pistol down so that the muzzle is just below the Cleaner's chin. She gives me one last look of pure fury as I squeeze the trigger.

 **"** **...Xray 1-0 and Hotel 4 are** under attack by Cleaners at West 23rd and 7th! Requesting immediate assistance!" I shout over the gunfire. Behind me, a plume of smoke is rising up the stairs, with the glow of fire close behind. I try to ignore it, along with the fact that I haven't heard or seen Sarah's machine gun fire in a worryingly long time and the violent scuffle coming from below.

No reply comes over the radio, so I lower myself further into cover, glancing at the JTF officers along side me. One takes a hit and falls, and his partner is occupied with firing into the street, so I join him. On the truck outside, I eye a large red tank, likely for the napalm they use. I slowly raise my rifle and settle my sights on it, squeezing off a few rounds. A cone of flame shoots out of one of the holes.

 **"** **DOWN! EVERYBODY DOWN!"** I hear someone scream. Before I get a chance to react, a massive explosion blasts everyone off their feet. The remaining windows shatter, raining glass on us. I open my eyes to see the Cleaner I just finished off, her eyes still open and slightly crossed. A pool of blood has formed under her head. I push myself up, ears ringing, and look out the doorway.

The garbage truck the Cleaners brought is now a burning wreck, sitting in a small blackened crater. Several car alarms ring out and most of the windows on the other buildings are gone.

One Cleaner stumbles around in the street completely enveloped by fire. He screams in pain and terror, flailing around wildly. A couple of officers raise their weapons to finish him off.

"Don't shoot!" Someone shouts. "Let him burn!"

Several agonizing seconds tick by, until the Cleaner finally drops to his knees, then falls onto his face, still smouldering.

"Street clear." Says Jay upstairs. "Xray 1-0 to all callsigns, disregard previous message. Area clear, all contacts neutralized."

One of the officers picks up a fire extinguisher and uses it on the fire that has been eating away at the stairs. On the other side of it, Jay appears with an officer in tow and two duffel bags full of books. I take one of them and retrieve my pistol. Looking around, we see that the sick survivors were all killed in the shootout, as well as one of the officers.

"You two head back to The Lighthouse." an officer says, handing me the deceased officer's badge. "We'll stay here and wait for transport."

I nod and pat the officer's shoulder, before leaving with Jay.

"Was that you?" I ask, gesturing to what was once a garbage truck. Jay nods and takes off her mask. "Maybe." She says sheepishly.

*NOW LEAVING THE CONTAMINATED AREA* Says ISAC.

I remove my mask and look down at it. The mask, as well as my gloves, are spattered with blood from the Cleaner I had fought with.

"You got a little somethin'." My companion says cheekily, pointing to most of her face. "Right here."

I try to wipe it away with my hand, but it's covered with blood too.

"Stop. You're smearing it." Jay says, picking up a handful of snow. "Here."

 **Using both hands** , I stuff the snow into Sarah's face.

"Stop!" She squeals, batting my hands away. "That's cold!" She wipes the snow away, exposing her now rosy cheeks and nose.

 **Here's my first attempt at the bold-letter-for-POV-swap thing. I hope it helps with clarity, but I would separate the lines further if I knew how.**

 **So much for an "Easy Mission" huh?**

 **I got the deliriousness idea from an actual fever dream I had once. I woke up at around one AM and stumbled around the house thinking I was on a derelict spaceship.**

 **Let me know if the bold letter thing helps or hinders your reading experience. Hopefully, it's the former.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	10. Complications

**Meanwhile….**

 **Last Man Battalion Observation Post JULIETT**

 **West 23rd and 8th**

Rooftop patio

Troops on station:

Spc. 4 Stephanie "Steph" Graves - Sniper

Cpl. Jayson Shaw - Spotter

Ssgt. William Howard - Squad Leader

Sgt. George Downs - Security

Cpl. John "Mac" McCallister - Security

Pfc. Kyle Stefoski - Medic

"I got somethin'. Two, walkin' away from the burning truck."

"ID?"

"Dunno. Probably Rioters."

Shaw shrugs with doubt.

"That's some serious hardware for Rioters."

"Wait a second…" I say, adjusting my scope. I eye the person with a plaid jacket, who gives a playful shove to their companion. A ring of orange glows on their wrist.

"They're Division." I say, clicking my safety to 'off'.

"You sure?" Shaw asks.

"Sure as shit. They aren't rogue either." I settle my sights on 'Plaid', but the wind starts to pick up.

"Push left four for wind...wait. Why did they stop?"

The one with the white winter coat points directly at our position.

"Shit!" I mutter, flipping my glare cover down. "They saw my scope. I still have a shot."

"Send it."

 **Suddenly, as Sarah** points at where the flash was, a sledgehammer of molten fire slams into my thigh. I scream in surprise and searing pain as I fall into the snow.

"Jay! Fuck!" Sarah springs into action, dragging me behind a nearby UPS van. She drops the duffel and reaches into her bag, taking out a small green cylinder.

 **"** **Hit. One down.** Incapacitated." Shaw confirms. I cycle the bolt on my rifle and watch 'Plaid' drag their partner out of the street. I follow the trail of blood and wait for them to reappear.

 **I stab the needlepoint** into Jay's leg just above the wound, then watch as the bleeding slowly stops. Jay reaches back for her MK14 marksman rifle.

"Did you see where it came from?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"Yeah."

"Here." She shoves the rifle into my hands. "Just gimme a minute."

I drop into the snow and pull myself to the other side of the van, keeping it between me and the sniper. I take off my bag and prop the rifle on it as the building comes into view.

 **"** **Anything?"** I ask quietly, seeing some movement in front of the truck, but nothing to shoot at.

"No." Shaw replies.

 **On the roof** level, I see two people in solid white ghillie suits. A sniper team. I settle my sights on the spotter.

 **"** **Must be hiddi-"** Shaw is suddenly cut off by a loud *crack* followed by a violent impact to his head. He drops the spotter scope, which has a large blood spatter on it.

"Jesus!" I hiss, quickly scanning the street for the shooter. I scan the van where the two went and take a shot at "Whitey" again. The bullet hits the hood next to their head. Suddenly, a spatter of concrete chips flies up after a shot likely from "Plaid". My sights land on a plaid red figure lying in the snow on the sidewalk.

"There you are…" I mutter, cycling the bolt and resting my finger on the trigger.

 **A puff of red** signifies the end of the sniper team.

"Now you see me... now you're dead." I mutter, letting out the breath I was holding and slink back to Jay, who is now standing and leaning against the van hood.

"Got 'em." I say, passing the rifle back. "You good?"

"Through and through." Jay replies, slinging the rifle away. "Who was that?"

"Don't know. The were wearing white, with red armbands. Never seen them before." I wipe the snow away.

"Let's check it out." Jay says, picking up her duffel.

 **"** **Graves! Shaw!"** Stefoski calls. "Everything cool up here?"

Seeing spatters of crimson, I know the worst.

"Oh shit…" I mutter.

"Steph!" Stefoski runs to Graves first and rolls her onto her side, before seeing the large gorey hole in her forehead.

"They're gone." He says, finding a similar scene with Shaw.

"Howard, it's Downs." I say into the radio. "Graves and Shaw are both dead."

" _Who were they shooting at?"_ Howard asks.

"Don't know...but he's one helluva shot."

" _Guys!"_ Mac interrupts. " _I see two suspicious characters out front. They look like the Division Agents the boss told us about."_

" _Stefoski, Downs! Get back down here. We might have trouble."_

"It's always the pretty ones…" Stefoski mutters quietly, pulling Graves' windbreaker down and taking her tags. We quickly retreat back into the building.

"At least they went down swinging." I reply, eyeing a couple of empty shell casings next to Steph.

" _HQ, this is FOB Juliett."_ Howard begins. " _We've got two Division Agents approaching our position. They've already downed our snipers. We're engagi-AAUGH!"_

Ssgt. Howard is suddenly cut off by a burst of gunfire. Stefoski and I stop on the stairs as a shootout engulfs the lobby of our building.

" _Downs! Where are you?!"_ McCallister calls out. " _Howard is down! Bring Stefos-AAOOUUHH!"_

" _FOB Juliett?"_ Command replies. " _Staff Sergeant Howard? Anyone from Juliett, come in!"_

With that, the shooting stops. Stefoski flashes me a nervous look, which I mirror back to him.

" _Stairs here!"_ Says a female voice.

" _Who are these guys, anyway?"_ Asks another.

" _That banner down there said ''Last Man Battalion''. Never heard of ''em."_ The first voice replies, their footfalls echoing up the stairs where Stefoski and I are waiting.

"You're about to." I say, raising my rifle.

 **"** **To the...Last...Man…"** The last soldier croaks as he slumps into a heap next to his buddy. Jay takes the lead to the roof as I watch our backs. She pushes open the door and we find the cleared sniper nest.

"Huh...nice shooting." Jay observes, nodding to the clean headshots the team was eliminated with.

I shrug. "Lately I've been getting a lot of practice. Let's get outta here."

"Lighthouse, here we come." Jay says with a tired smile.

 **Half an hour later…**

"This is troubling news." Says Benitez as he looks over our pictures of FOB Juliett. He rubs his stubble. "I've had a few patrols disappear in this area, but we just assumed it was Rikers."

"Another faction stepping up to the plate…" Faye says. "...is bad. I've heard of the LMB. They're PMCs. Hired by the top one percent in the city to protect them when the shit hit the fan. Then they got left behind. I thought they made an alliance of sorts with the JTF?"

Benitez shakes his head, setting down his coffee mug. "If they did...it's over now. Who shot first?"

"They did." Jay replies, patting her leg. The holes left in her pants are still stained with blood. Benitez looks at Faye.

"There you go."

"So what next?" I ask.

"Forget the LMB for now." Says Faye. "We've got a bigger fish to fry." She opens a manila folder and slides it to us.

"Larae Barrett." She crosses her arms, likely expecting a reaction other than blank stares.

"Who?" I ask after a moment.

"Leader of the Rikers." Benitez explains. "She organized the escape from the Island. We found her." He points to a map behind him where another picture of Barrett is thumbtacked up. "Lexington Event Center. I have a team led by another Agent on their way. You'll link up with them, likely during the assault, and provide support."

"I'd get a change of pants too, Jay." Faye says, gesturing to Jay''s leg.

"Head out ASAP." Benitez orders. "We've been hunting Larae for weeks. She gets away, we may never find her again."

"She won't, Captain." Jay says confidently. "I'll make sure of it personally."

"Good luck." He replies. "You're gonna fuckin need it."

 **Not much to say about this one. The LMB have made their first official appearance, only to be cut down by our lovable Agents. Fun!**

 **Despite her weapons of choice, Sarah is a much better shot than she gets credit for, especially when her targets just tried to kill her best friend.**

 **The 'oh so wonderful' Larae Barrett is coming soon, so that'll be fun. Stay tuned!**


	11. Livin' Like We're Renegades

**Rogue Agent HQ**

 **Underground subway system**

 **Somewhere in the Dark Zone**

A feeling of exasperation descends upon Kylie Meer, or as her compatriots call her, Hornet, as the steel gate of the subway entrance closes. She slings her UMP45 over her shoulder as she enters the station, removing her mask.

" _How could the Second Wave still be out there?"_ she asks herself angrily. " _That chopper was supposed to be all of them!"_ Hornet fistbumps her friend Domino, who joins her on the way to the control room.

"What's the rush?" He asks.

"We've got a big problem." Hornet growls. "The Second Wave."

"We didn't get them all?"

"Apparently not. I've seen them personally. It looks like at least three made it to the island."

"Maybe from Queens?" Domino muses.

"Maybe…"

The group's leader Vanguard turns as they enter. Here in their safehouse was the only place he actually showed his face. A very serious expression is plastered on it as he speaks.

"What do you have, Hornet?" His voice low and rough.

"The Second Wave." She says again. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she can't help feeling like a broken record.

"A small group made it to Manhattan." Hornet continues. "Likely from Queens or the Bronx."

"Or Jersey." Domino suggests, receiving an eyebrow raise from Vanguard.

"How small are they?"

"At least three. Maybe more." Hornet hands a picture with the ID's of two Agents to Vanguard. "They've set up shop in the post office across from Madison Square Garden. JTF presence is quite massive to say the least."

Vanguard looks at the picture while listening to his colleague. Notes about the two Agents are scribbled in marker.

NAME: Sarah Green

CALLSIGN: Dove

BIRTHPLACE: Queens, NY

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Queens, NY

PATCH: Land Of The Free

'Dove' wears a red plaid jacket with black jeans and boots. She appears to be lighting a cigarette, with a large machine gun hanging from her shoulders across her waist by its straps.

NAME: Jaylene Roberts

CALLSIGN: Nomad

BIRTHPLACE: Philadelphia, PA

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Queens, NY

PATCH: Hello Cat

'Nomad' walks alongside Dove, carrying an ACR by its pistol grip in her left hand and a water bottle in her right. She wears a white winter jacket, brown cargo pants and purple running shoes.

TEAM DESIGNATION: XRAY

"Any others?" Vanguard asks, tacking the picture up on their target board.

"Possibly." Hornet says with a shrug. "These two are the most prominent. I say there's three because someone wiped out the Lincoln Tunnel raid, the siege on Madison Square Garden, _and_ Benchley's Cleaner crew at the Subway Morgue on 29th...and it wasn't them."

Vanguard nods, still lingering on the photo.

"It's good. Stay on it for now. Keep me updated." He says to Hornet.

"If it helps…" Hornet says hesitantly. "I know them."

Vanguard turns around slowly, locking eyes with her.

"How?" He demands.

"Well...sort of. I met them both briefly in Afghanistan, at our FOB. Their unit didn't stay long, but I know these two are inseparable."

"Use anything you know against them. From a distance. Don't chance them recognizing you."

Hornet nods and heads for topside, only stopping to refill on supplies. As she leans into the ammo crate, the dogtags around her neck fall out with a dull clink. They hang there as Hornet freezes up. Almost tauntingly. She slowly pushes them deeper into her undershirt and leaves, almost forgetting to close the gate.

 **Our antagonists appear yet again with some filler. I've always liked the idea of giving the audience a view from the "Bad Guys" side of the fence. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **The walls have ears!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Side note: If someone wanted to recreate Sarah or Jay in your own Division game, and to further clarify who's who, Sarah wears the Red Plaid Jacket, White Turtleneck, Slate Jeans, Survivor Boots, Reclaimer's Scarf (Goggles, which she gets in a later chapter), and a Black Slouchie (also in a later chapter). Jay sports the White Winter Jacket, Indigo Knit Scarf, a Thermal Base Layer (any color. You can't see it anyway), Brown Cargo Pants and Purple Sport Sneakers.** **Also if the picture of Sarah sounds confusing, look up a picture of Battlefield 3's US Support class. That's how she carries her machine gun.**


	12. Gods and Monsters

**Lexington Event Center, *RIKERS CASTLE***

 **E22nd and Lexington**

 **Gramercy**

"Woah! Shhhit!"

My foot suddenly slips off of one of the icy rungs on the ladder we're climbing, nearly making me kick Jay in the head.

"Watch it!" She says.

" _You_ watch it." I call back, quickly scrambling to the top. I survey the roof of the Event Center as Jay follows.

"So where's Dima?" She asks.

The Agent we're meeting, known as Dmitry and preferring ''Dima', is Faye's right hand Agent. He's been doing most of the work with building up the Base. Originally from Russia, he served in Spetsnaz, primarily with counter-terrorism. His experience with them has made him somewhat hyper-lethal. He doesn't speak much, other than giving orders.

Dima is currently working his way through ''Rikers Castle' as it's been charmingly named, rescuing JTF hostages and wiping out any backup Barrett may try to call in.

"Last transmission said he was on his way up." I reply. Looking to the far side of the roof, I notice a door slowly open and a man with a scarred face, a black skull cap and a heavily customized AK47 appears behind it.

"Right on queue." I say, heading towards him. "Dima!" I call. He stops and looks over at me.

"I'm Sarah." I extend a hand for him to shake, which he does very tightly. "This is Jay. We're your backup."

"Faye told me about you both." He replies with a surprisingly light Slavic accent. "She say there is one more hostage here on roof. Follow me." The three of us fan out and work our way to where the Last JTF officer is hiding. Dima takes the lead, quietly approaching a Riker looking in the opposite direction. In one quick motion, he covers the Riker's mouth and stabs him in the back of the neck. The Riker's eyes flash open in surprise, but he goes limp almost immediately, falling to a heap at our feet. Dima pulls out his knife and cleans it off, before moving on. While his rifle was over his shoulder, I notice the word 'выжить' carved into the wooden stock.

"I'm glad he's with us." Jay whispers in my ear.

"You don't want to know what these Rikers did to their...guests." Dima says, as if he heard her. His tone makes me shudder.

" _If the Rikers got a reaction out of him…"_ I think to myself. " _Oh...God…"_

Soon after, we find the final hostage, who identifies himself as Sergeant Ramos. After a brief disagreement with Benitez over the radio, Ramos agrees to stay behind on the roof and coordinate the officers who will attack alongside us. A powerful song beat blares from below, vibrating the walls. My Watch, with its built in music identifier, names it "Tracksuit Hardbass" by " Uamee". Climbing down several flights of stairs, we reach the concert hall, and seated center stage is none other than Larae Barrett.

"Well, ain't this some shit?" she shouts tauntingly over the music. "Thought you mighta had the sense to stay away but I see: you comin' to meet your maker!" As she stands and starts to walk down the runway, JTF officers file in and take places on the balcony on either side. Jay takes out her MK14 and I deploy my bipod.

"I see you beggin for the punishment we about to give you!"

Dima readies an automated turret and hovers his finger over the activation button. Around Barrett, several more Rikers appear, many of them with riot gear and large weapons.

"Well...ask and you shall receive!" Barrett shouts at us. "God _is_ a woman. ME! Pigs to the slaughter. Kill ''em all!"

At this, every Riker in the room opens up on us. Larae herself retreats behind her throne and let's her lieutenants do the work.

Dima activates his turret, which mows down one of the lieutenants and a runner with a shotgun. Jay takes shots at the Rikers down below along with the JTF. I focus on Barrett, my SAW quickly chewing her chair to splinters. She quickly dives away to more stable cover as a couple of her lackeys return fire.

"I grew up in Philly!" I hear Jay scream over the gunfire. "Here's what we did to cop killers in MY neighborhood!"

"This is taking too long!" I follow up. "I'm gonna miss the farmers market!"

"Gonna bleed you _dry_ piggies!" One Riker shouts. I blast him in response. One of the officers throws a grenade at Barrett and she's forced into the open. She takes several rounds from me and falls, but at the same time, a group of Rikers reaches our position. Dima tackles one, mercilessly beating him to a pulp as another raises his weapon in an attempt to save his comrade. I grab the top of his rifle and elbow him in the face, quickly turning the weapon's sights on him, only to hear a click from the trigger. I throw the rifle back at the Riker and take out my pistol. Before he can recover, my magazine is already empty. I turn around to see Jay pummeling another Riker with his own baseball bat. Once he stops moving, the three of us gather ourselves and head down the stairs, now that the room has fallen silent. Dima reaches a bloodied Larae first, who is still in the same spot but barely breathing. He kicks her weapon away as Jay walks up, .44 Police Special in hand.

"Larae Barrett, you have been found guilty of malicious intent, terrorism, and a laundry list of first degree murders against law enforcement officials. Your sentence is death...to be carried out immediately." She pulls the hammer back, aiming at Larae''s head. "Any last words?"

Larae slowly lifts her head, a look of pure rage burns in her eyes.

"Burn in Hell...pigs." She says slowly.

"I'll see you there." Jay says with an evil grin. "Say "Hi." to your buddies for me."

*BANG!*

"Lighthouse, Xray 1-0. Objective complete." I say. "HVT Larae Barrett KIA." I say, finding myself approving of Jay's ferocity.

" _Outstanding work, Agents."_ Benitez replies. " _Without Barrett keeping them in line, the rest of the Rikers will scatter. A lot of people will be very grateful for this. My men will secure the building, you three head back. Lighthouse out."_

Dima looks at Jay with an expression of slight admiration.

"Good work. To both of you." He says. "Could not have done this by myself."

"Let's go home." I reply with a nod.

"You two go." Dima says gruffly. "I will catch up with you at Lighthouse."

Jay and I nod, before leaving the building.

"I bet Dima likes the actual missions." I say as we exit into the snowy street. The sun shines down East 26th down the block, making a wall of light.

"What do you mean?"

"He's practically…" I glance back at the building. "...Faye's errand boy. That chopper crash in Brooklyn? Only the two of them made it."

"Huh." Jay replies. "Despite our time in the Marines, I never did like helicopters."

"I'm glad we were so close when all this happened." I say. "Uhh...close to the city I mean. Getting to hitch a ride with the Coasties." Jay gives my stutter a sideways look for a moment, then brushes off the comment with a shrug.

"I miss Queens." She says idly. "I hear they're fairing far better than Manhattan."

"Too bad we can't go back yet." I reply.

"One day."

" _Real smooth."_ I think to myself.

 **Well, the Rikers have come...and gone. In case anyone is wondering, for this story, Dima portrays the player's Agent. If his gun sounds familiar, it the Survivor AK47. His name also comes from 'Dima' in** ** _Battlefield 3_** **and** ** _4_**

 **The music playing in Lexington Event Center is...actually mentioned by Sarah's Smart Watch. It's owned 100% by the creator. Go check him out on youtube for more CHEEKI BREEKI HARDBASS! (I'm sorry).**

 **Thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	13. Rock Bottom

**Four years earlier…**

 **Center Boulevard**

 **Hunters Point, Queens**

I slowly awaken on a bed I don't remember being this comfortable. Patting around, I notice that the soft, warmth that was next to me is missing. I open my eyes to see that it's true: Jay is gone.

I push myself up on my elbows and look down at myself. Well worn sweatpants, one sock halfway off, and a t-shirt still damp with tears. Hearing the sound of cookware clattering around in the kitchen, I rise to investigate.

Last night had been so emotional. I haven't seen or even heard from Jay in so long, and she just shows up out of the blue. Just before reaching the door, I stop.

" _What if last night was a dream?"_ My exhausted mind asks me. " _What if we're just crazy? You're damaged goods, Sarah."_

" _But it seemed so real!"_ I say back in my own head.

" _This wouldn't be the first time you've said that…"_

I suddenly think back to the several times this exact scenario has played out since coming home: A knock at the door. It's Jay! We have a reunion, she stays the night, I wake up and find that she was never there. Each time it happened tore me up a little more. Every day was one step forward, and that dream, that...nightmare was four steps back.

For a long time I consider turning around and going back to bed.

" _I wouldn't be able to take it if this wasn't real...not again."_

I kneel down and open the small locked box under my nightstand. It has my tags, my M9 pistol, and a full magazine. I look over my dog tags.

GREEN SARAH M.

058-66-3847

B NEG

CATHOLIC

I hold the tag tightly, making a fist around it. Then glance down at the pistol for a long moment.

" _Who would miss me? Would anyone even notice?"_

Quickly averting my gaze, I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. It's not the first time I've thought about it, and it won't be the last.

" _What have you got to lose?"_ My mind asks. " _You're tired of this. The night terrors, the loneliness. You want it to end."_

" _I can't!"_ I shout back. " _Not yet. Something about last night felt...right."_ I return my tags, but leave the box unlocked. " _Just...one last time. I'll look...one...last...time."_

I slowly stand up again and open the door. Quietly padding down the short hallway into the kitchen, I see several pots and pans stacked on the floor. The table has also been cleared of junk mail and an unflattering amount of pizza and takeout boxes and empty beer bottles. In the kitchen itself standing in front of the stove, still in the clothes from yesterday, stands Jaylene.

" _See?!"_ I say to my mind. " _Just one last time."_

"Jay?" I ask hesitantly.

She turns her head to me.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." She says happily. My heart melts with joy upon hearing her voice. My dream finally came true. After all this time, she was back.

"I figured you needed the sleep." Jay says, returning to whatever she's making. "Sorry if I woke you."

"N-nono. It's about time I got up anyway." I say sheepishly. "So that's what my table looks like."

"No offense, but this place was a mess." Jay replies as I lean against the kitchen island. "It still is. Maybe that can be our… "Welcome Home, Jay" activity." Suddenly, a pang of fear. Something feels off. Like it's another dream. I step into the kitchen.

"Jay." I begin. "Can you...come here for a second.

Jay moves her pan, which I now see contains pancakes, off of the burner. She steps towards me with a slightly puzzled expression.

"What is it?"

I cautiously extend my hands and pat and poke her in various places. However comical it may look, I deem it essential to securing some shred of sanity.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Jay asks. With my response only more poking, she grabs my hand.

"Sarah."

I scramble for an explanation, deciding to opt for the plain truth.

"I've just...been alone for so long. I needed to be sure it was really you."

"Well how's this for proof?" Jay drops my hand and pulls me in for a tight but gentle hug, which after a moment of hesitation, I eagerly return.

At that moment, any lingering doubts were erased. My companion, my best friend, was back.

And nothing would take her away from me again.

Nothing.

 **While on the subject of veterans dealing with coming home, I'd like to take a moment to direct your attention to the "Til Valhalla Project". By selling top notch t-shirts, wrist bands, and other merchandise, they help raise awareness, support veterans and ensure their** **legacies live on forever. Most particularly the 22 A Day products. For those who don't know, 22 is the average number of combat veterans who take their own lives every single day due to Post Traumatic Stress. Check out the project for yourself if you'd like to learn more. Thank you for reading.**


	14. All In Good Time

**JTF Base of Operations**

 **Pennsylvania Plaza**

 **One week after**

 **Larae Barrett's death**

"...so how have things been?" Dr. Mercer asks.

"Great." I say. "Despite the circumstances, every day is a little easier."

"Do you think your time working with Jaylene has helped?"

"Very much so." I say with a nod. "Neither of us is alone anymore."

Dr. Mercer nods, scribbling notes in his book. Then he stops for a moment, in thought.

"I want to ask a genuine...personal question." He says. "Feel free to not answer, as I don't want to be intrusive."

I tilt my head to the side, gesturing him to continue.

"Have you ever...considered a... more than friends relationship between the two of you? The vocal and body language the two of you share seems to give that off."

The question leaves me taken aback. I take a moment to think about how to approach the answer.

"The...idea has come up, yes." I say slowly. "But...we decided that, given our jobs as Agents, it could get in the way."

"That makes sense." Dr. Mercer says. "That's part of the reason why fraternizing isn't allowed in the military."

"Exactly." I reply, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'll be honest… how I feel about Jay...how much I care about her...I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. Especially not another...woman."

Dr. Mercer nods along.

"Not that I'm prejudiced or anything. I just...had never thought of it before."

"It's not surprising. Your shared time in the armed forces, as well as your new mission now has created a bond like no other in the world. When Jaylene returned, it turned two people...into one. I apologize for being so intrusive." Dr. Mercer says again. "Emotional attachment like this is simply fascinating."

"You weren't it's...okay." I say, waving it off. "Though if all of this...when all of this blows over, I'm sure the discussion will be reopened."

"I wish you the best of luck in that endeavor." He replies with a simple nod.

With that, I stand and leave the clinic, suddenly noticing the absence of a certain National Guardsman. I walk out into the Citadel, as we're calling the entrance hall to see Kelly walking away from a JTF lieutenant. She stops when she sees me waving. Her face is much less bruised up, and her eye is on the mend, tinted with a much lighter shade of red.

"Hey Sarah." She says happily.

"Kelly! Good to see you up and about." I say as we bump fists.

"And promoted." Kelly says with a grin. She pulls the top of her vest down to reveal a Sergeant First Class insignia.

"Congratulations." I say. "You deserve it."

"And it's all thanks to you. And Jaylene." She replies. "If you two didn't stumble upon Columbus Circle...when you did...I wouldn't be here."

We share a hug in the middle of the hall.

"I owe you both. Big time."

"No you don't." I say. "Saving lives is our job."

Kelly shrugs. "Well regardless, I have my own squad now. Mostly volunteers. But when the time comes... We'll return the favor." Kelly pats my shoulder before heading off.


	15. Rising in the East

**Two hours later…**

Making it through the entirety of Gramercy and not seeing a single Riker, Jay and I continue our patrol towards Stuytown.

"Benitez was right." I comment, lighting up a smoke. "Barrett was really the only thing keeping the Rikers together."

"That's one faction down." Jay replies, striking a name off an imaginary list. "Who's next on the chopping block?"

"Cleaners." I suggest. "Or Rioters."

I dip my head as I speak, to avoid being pelted by the freezing rain that has decided to turn the city into a block of ice. The snow under our feet is more solid now, and the two of us have slipped on ice a few times.

"Rioters are just common thugs." Jay replies as the wind dies down. "The have no real command structure. Like bandits in an RPG game. And the Cleaners...well… nobody wants to fight them."

"That leaves those ''Last Man Battalion' guys." I say.

"And if our last encounter with them is any indication…" Jay says, rubbing her leg. "...they're packing _major_ heat."

" _Thank you so much for what you're doing!"_ Someone shouts. Jay and I look up to see two people in an open window waving to us. A banner below them reads ''#NYCSTRONG' in blue spray paint.

I give a small wave back.

" _The JTF are a godsend!"_ The other person calls out. They quickly close their window to escape the cold, but not before I hear the *snap!* of a camera shutter.

Before now, we likely would have cared about that last part a lot more. Taken the camera away, destroyed it, threatened or even killed those people. But the existence of the Division is not a secret anymore. Agents have been spotted all over the city, since more of the Second Wave started showing up, and all over the country. Since conspiracy theories about us have run wild, Jay and I see it as an opportunity to air out some of the negativity. As Faye put it: "If SHD had a newsletter, you, Jaylene and Dima would be on the front cover.".

Our patrol goes through Stuyvesant, Kips Bay, and into Murray Hill without encountering any resistance, save for a group of Rioters who turned out to be the same ones we met in Times Square. After some back and forth banter, we part ways and continue.

"Can't believe I'm saying it…" I say between cigarette drags. "But I already miss the Rikers. I am _unbelievably_ bored."

"I honestly agree with you." Jay says after a moment. "We've been walking all damn day and haven't seen anybody."

Suddenly, as if on queue, a large black helicopter buzzes us.

"That one of ours?" Jay asks.

"No...the JTF uses those news choppers." I reply. "That's a Black Hawk."

The helicopter hovers for a moment, before descending in the distance.

"Its landing." I say, tossing my smoke. "Let's check it out."

Jay takes the lead, but stops at the top of the short rise.

"Ho….ly…..shit."

"What?"

My question is answered by what I see.

Hundreds of soldiers of the Last Man Battalion stand in formation in front of the United Nations building. The helicopter we saw sits on a helipad in front of them, and several people disembark. Jay looks to a tall building next to us, then to me.

"Let's get up higher." she suggests.

Reaching the roof, we find a lone sniper watching over the gathering while listening to ''Let It Snow' on a small radio. I quickly subdue her, then take the cloak, balaclava and goggles.

"What are you doing?" Jay asks. "Dress up?"

"Blending in." I say, removing my coat and taking the sniper's.

" _The weather outside is frightful."_

I stand up after redressing.

"How do I look?" I ask Jay.

"Like an idiot." My companion scoffs. "Jeans with a white military top? Come on."

 _But the fire is so delightful."_

"I'm not undressing any further if that's what you're suggesting." I reply, pulling the goggles down over my eyes. Jay winks playfully at me and I wrinkle my nose at her in response. I kneel down at the edge of the roof, setting the sniper's rifle next to me to further look the part. Using my Smart Watch, I take several pictures of the crowd of soldiers between trying to not be pushed off the roof by the wind.

" _Let it snow, let it snow and snow."_

The sniper's headset over my ears suddenly crackles with chatter.

" _November Romeo, status report?"_ a voice asks. I remain silent, as I don't know what the sniper's voice sounded like.

" _November Romeo, Darkstar. Come in."_ the voice says again. Whoever "Darkstar" is comes into the open and whistles loudly at me. I wave and he taps the side of his head, a way of asking why I'm not responding. I make a show of trying to, then shrug to him. He points to his eyes, then twirls his finger around. I nod and give a big thumbs up. He returns it, then walks away, talking into his radio.

" _Dagger Five, Darkstar. Go check in on November Romeo. Something's up with her radio, how copy?"_

" _Good copy. On our way."_

"Shit." I mutter to Jay, still taking pictures. "We've got company."

"How many?"

"Don't know. A squad, maybe? They think I'm...her." I tap the sniper with my boot. "And that my radio isn't working."

" _November Romeo, Dagger Five. Don't know if you can hear us, but we're on our way up."_

"Here they come." I say, glancing back. Jay has moved the body out of sight and taken a position behind the door we came through.

"Just act natural. I'll jump 'em, you finish them off."

I nod, standing up. I remove my pistol and attach the suppressor, hiding it under my open jacket while looking like I'm holding the rifle.

"Footsteps. Sounds like three." Jay whispers.

The door opens, concealing her, and three men walk out.

"Everything cool, ''Bec?" one asks. "The hell are you wearing?" Jay pushes the door closed and grabs one of the soldiers, getting the group's attention. I turn and shoot the other two through their heads. When they fall, I see Jay strangling the third with her rifle. Becoming annoyed with how long it's taking, she twists herself sharply to the left, snapping the soldier's neck and killing him.

"Now what?" She huffs after a moment, out of breath.

"Time to bug out." I reply, moving away from the roof edge and quickly removing the disguise. I look at the LMB armband for a moment, then stuff it in my pocket.

" _Dagger Five, Darkstar. What's the story?"_ the radio asks. The two of us exchange glances.

"Yep! Time to go." Jay says, opening the door.

" _Dagger Five, Darkstar. Quit dickin' around, guys. I know your radio works."_

I pull my Go Bag on, after stuffing the headset inside and placing the snipers goggles around my neck, and follow Jay into the stairwell. Reaching the ground, we find a LMB Humvee patiently waiting for Dagger Five to return. A cheeky idea pops into my head and I open the hood. I pull the distributor cap off and rip several of the hoses out with it. I slam the hood closed and toss the now destroyed distributor into a nearby dumpster.

"Come on!" Jay says with a laugh in her voice and we run down the street, back towards Lighthouse.

Behind us, a group of LMB soldiers see us running and try to start the Humvee, becoming more frustrated and confused by the second. I turn around and laugh at them loudly before going into a full sprint alongside my best friend.

 **The LMB proves they are not immune to trolling, and the Rikers have been dealt a devastating blow. I felt a second chapter should be put up today because 1) The last one was waaay too short and 2) They were originally one chapter but through my infinite wisdom, they somehow became two. To all the new followers: Welcome. I hope you are enjoying the story. And to the OG fans: Thanks for sticking around. More to come, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Next on the List

**"That was perfect!"** I shout as we recover from our run. Sarah stops a few paces back and rests her hands on her knees.

"We killed a few of their guys," she says between breaths. "Broke one of their trucks, got some….great pictures."

"And their attention.'' I finish. "Let them know New York isn't going to take it lying down."

Sarah nods as she stands back up. We continue towards Lighthouse, just up the street. The air has warmed a bit, turning the freezing rain into regular rain. Large puddles have formed at the base of the stairs to the screening room. Sarah kicks the clumps of slush from her boots and I wipe my shoes on the long mat. Reaching the inside, we find a buzz of activity.

It's rare for us to arrive here in the middle of the day. It makes the base feel even more homely.

A few people are at the crafting bench, building targets for the range. A group of kids read together at the long picnic tables. Gabby walks by them with a satisfied smile on her face. Benitez's second in command, Lieutenant Watts, speaks to a group of people who wish to join the JTF.

"...any law enforcement or military experience at all?" He asks one woman.

"I was a security guard at NYU for a while." she replies.

Watts nods at this. "That'll work." He says. "Step over here."

We pass through to Benitez's desk, who looks up as we enter.

"Agents." he says, looking back to his laptop screen. "What can I do ya for?"

"I have something you need to see, sir." Sarah replies, tapping her Watch. The large flat screen behind Benitez illuminates with one of the pictures she took.

"What's this?" he asks, turning around.

"The home base," I say, crossing my arms. "of the Last Man Battalion."

On the screen's reflection, I see his eyes widen.

"The UN...Bliss, you cheeky bastard… Zoom in on the helipad. Who is that?"

Sarah does as told, activating a facial recognition scan. The figure in the center of three is identified:

 **NAME: Bliss, Charles**

 **RATE: Lt. Col.**

 **BRANCH: US Army**

 **STATUS: Disavowed**

Far left is identified shortly after:

 **NAME: Meer, Kylie**

 **CALLSIGN: Hornet**

 **RATE: Agent**

 **BRANCH: SHD Tactical**

 **STATUS: Rogue**

"An Agent?" Faye asks, having stepped between me and Sarah.

The third figure is unidentifiable, as his face is covered, but a faint glow of orange is visible on his wrist.

 **NAME: REDACTED**

 **CALLSIGN: Vanguard**

 **RATE: Agent**

 **BRANCH: SHD Tactical**

 **STATUS: Rogue**

" _Two_ Agents." Sarah says. "They've gone rogue. Hmmm...Meer...that name sounds familiar."

"So the LMB is taking in Rogue Agents?" I ask. Before anyone can reply, some static can be heard coming from Sarah's bag. She opens it and takes out the headset she took from that sniper earlier.

" _What did you find?"_ a voice asks.

" _Nothing. Just four bodies and a fucked humvee."_

The next picture shows us taking down Dagger Five from Sarah's perspective. One soldier is aiming at me strangling his buddy while the other is being shot by Sarah. Faye gives me a quizzical look, then the feed cuts out.

" _Has to have been the Second Wave. No way JTF regulars could pull this off."_

" _Is anything missing?"_

" _No...wait...was Miller wearing a headset?"_

" _Yeah, she was. Why?_

" _...shit."_

Faye waves a JTF officer over.

"Get this to the tech lab." She orders as the officer approaches. He takes the headset from Sarah, then looks as if he's going to ask something.

"Tell Paul it's for the comm tap project." Faye says. The officer nods and heads off.

"Hey...where's Dima?" Sarah asks.

Before anyone can answer, the building rumbles from a massive explosion in the distance.

"There he is." Faye replies. The four of us head outside, where the rain has continued. Off in the distance, the remains of a massive fireball plume up over the buildings.

"He was hitting the Cleaner's napalm production facility. And taking down their leader, Joe Ferro."

"God help him." Benitez mutters.

"You think it'll do any good?" Sarah asks. "The Cleaners themselves seem very ideological. I doubt killing one guy will suddenly change their minds."

"Taking down leadership _always_ weakens an organization." Faye points out. "Just look at us. And either way, losing the napalm plant will severely limit their operational capability."

A second, larger explosion envelops the large scaffolding-clad building that is already on fire, and it suddenly collapses into itself.

" _Yankee One calling Lighthouse."_ Faye's earpiece chatters. " _Yankee One to- AYE! Cyka! Lighthouse, do you read?"_

"Lighthouse copies. Good to hear from you, Yankee. Send traffic." Faye replies.

" _Napalm production facility destroyed. HVT Joe Ferro eliminated."_

"Great job, Dima. This is a big victory for the Division, _and_ the JTF. Report back to base when you're finished. Lighthouse out."

Sarah looks into a nearby security camera watching the base entrance.

"For those of you keeping score at home, that's _two_ bad guys down." She says with a satisfied expression. Faye looks back at the two of us.

"Well, Agents, there aren't any other ops planned for today. Head on in and we'll pick it up tomorrow?"

"I like the sound of that." Benitez says.

 **The next morning...**

 **"** **We need people in the field."** Faye says with a frustrated tone. "If the LMB is taking in Rogue Agents…"

"It won't matter if my research fails from lack of data." Dr. Kandel argues. "I mean, it's only the survival of the human species we're talking about."

"The LMB is a major threat now! Every day they gain more territory. Soon we won't be able to stop them!"

"That's what the JTF is for. They hold back the pawns, while your Agents hit the big targets. And right now, the big target is the worst viral epidemic since the Black Death."

"Ugh! Sarah help me out here!" Faye turns her attention to me as I walk into the clinic. "What should we be focusing on? The latest faction who are, as we speak, instilling a Fascist regime here in Manhattan?"

"Or saving us, as well as the rest of the world, from the Green Poison?" Dr. Kandel asks.

I look between the two for a moment. Faye's frustration is plain as day, and she's definitely Hell bent on saving her home city, as well as mine. Dr. Kandel on the other hand holds firm as well, knowing as well as I do that wiping out the bad guys here in the city won't mean anything without curing the virus.

"Normally, I would agree with you, Faye." I say, crossing my heavily inked arms. "Restoring order is what we came here to do, and the fastest way to do that is taking down the ones who are running amok. Looters, cop killers, lunatics and the like."

I look to Dr. Kandel, as she takes off her gloves and rubs her eyes.

"But the doctor is right, too. So what if we secure Manhattan? The rest of the world is still fighting and dying from this disease. Since it was let loose here, we have a chance to find the ones responsible, and end this thing. Create a vaccine, or even a cure."

Faye looks at me with an expression of slight disbelief.

"As a fellow New Yorker, you of all people should understand my argument." She says.

"I do. Believe me." I say, stepping towards her. "Let the JTF handle the riff raff. Send me, Jay and Dima after the virus, along with any other Agents who are still kicking."

Faye looks down with uncertainty.

"What would you rather do?" I ask. "Save one city, or have a chance to save the world?"

Dr. Kandel turns to her laptop, tapping a few keys as Jay walks in.

"What'd I miss?" She asks, bumping my shoulder.

"An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object." I reply under my breath, gesturing to Faye and Jessica respectively.

"I have a few quarantined areas around the city where research was started," Dr. Kandel begins. "but was interrupted by one calamity or another. I'll send you their locations. CERA established them before the big lockdown, so they should still be connected to CERA's cloud database. Send the data to them, and a copy to me. With luck, it'll give us what we need to begin building a vaccine."

Jay and I nod in unison, before heading off to collect our gear.


	17. Closing In

*ALERT: SCANS INDICATE THIS AREA IS CONTAMINATED.* ISAC chirps. Jay and I don our masks and step into the yellow tarp-clad building. On the other side of the plastic curtain, several CERA officers in hazmat gear lie dead on the floor, likely the doing of Rioters, or possibly Cleaners. Jay presses a button on a computer console and it boots up.

*ALERT: CONTAMINATION SCAN INITIATED*

"It has a time limit." Jay says. "We have to find the other consoles and send the data to the cloud before the connection times out."

"Seems like an unnecessary complication, doesn't it?"

Jay simply hums in agreement as we continue through the building. In one of the vacant apartments, nothing has been looted. I poke around and find several cans of food and bottles of water, and a drawer with a black slouchy cap. I roll it up into my bag and follow Jay before she goes too far ahead.

On the roof waits a small CERA tent with a laptop inside. We send the data off and Dr. Kandel comes over the radio a moment later.

" _Agents...I'm seeing a pattern here. This data I'm getting bears striking resemblance to the work of a Doctor Gordon Amherst. I've read some of his work before all of this, and it seems he was always interested in creating a Super Virus of some kind. It's all about ''Natural Selection'. 'Population Control.'' The ones strong enough to survive the virus get to live. The rest die. Hell, once he read a paper at Columbia, almost started a riot. Perfect genetic coding, with a balanced blend of several different diseases. Smallpox, H1N1, Ebola, Swine Flu, Marburg...it's all here."_

"So...find the Doctor next?" I suggest.

" _He has an apartment in Clinton. You won't find him there. He's not that stupid. But any notes or data you can find would be invaluable."_

" _Agents, we have an exact location of Amherst's apartment."_ Faye pipes up. " _Dima is already on his way. The three of you sweep the place floor to ceiling. Take everything that isn't bolted down. A chopper normally used for Dark Zone runs will be allocated to you just this once. That's how time sensitive this is. I want this guy found. Now."_

 **Twenty minutes later...**

"Cleaners beat us to punch." Dima mutters as we enter the smouldering remains of the apartment block.

"Not surprising." I reply. "Hopefully _something_ useable survived."

From the outside, W45th and 9th looks like the aftermath of a fire bombing. Most of the buildings are in flames and a few have already collapsed. As I predicted, the Cleaners have continued their mission despite their losses, and a pack of them are working their way through the apartments, burning everything in sight. Dima kicks off the firefight by shooting one of the Cleaners in his napalm tank. He panics and tries to take the tank off while another tries to help. The following explosion and fireball incinerates them both.

Smoke alarms blare throughout the complex, yet no sprinklers. Cleaners have been known to turn off the water supply to an area before beginning an operation, and this is no different. We push our way through the Cleaners, the fire, and the choking smoke.

*RESIDENCE OF 'GORDON AMHERST' LOCATED* ISAC announces. Dima and Jay stand at either side of the apartment door as I kick it in. A brief sweep reveals no Cleaners, squatters, or anybody. This apartment, however, looks like the home of a mad scientist. Hundreds of textbooks overflow from sagging bookshelves. Stacks of paper litter the floor. The walls are covered with math equations and chemical formulas scribbled in white chalk.

"Got something!" Jay calls from the small office area. She takes out a notebook that appears to contain ideas for a Supervirus. Possible locations for release, how to infect Patient Zero fastest. I take a glance at the wall next to Jay, and notice something on the calendar there.

"Jay."

"What?" She asks, not looking up. With my hand, I turn her head to face the calendar.

The page is still on November. The last Friday, the 23rd, has been circled several times in pen.

"Bozhe moy…" Dima says slowly, having looked up as well.

"Lighthouse, Xray is ready for extract."

" _Copy Xray. Bluebird Two is spinning up. ETA five minutes."_

"Take it all."

As I watch the hallway, Dima and Jay tear the apartment to pieces. They stuff notebooks, planners, schematics, biology and chemistry textbooks, even empty test tubes into a large duffel bag, which Dima slings over his shoulder. We quickly jog to the extraction area, a small courtyard outside. A tense shootout with a group of Cleaners, including the crew leader, a man they refer to as Rogan. The three of us hold out until the helicopter arrives and Dima sends our bag of evidence up. Jay deploys a smoke screen and we use it to retreat from the burning building.

" _Bluebird returning to Lighthouse. Extraction successful."_

"Well that wasn't such a chore now, was it?" Jay asks with a cough.

 **One hour later...**

"This…" says Dr. Kandel, standing in front of the open duffel. "coupled with the samples from Abel's and Hudson Yards will give us something to work with." She looks up at me, Jay and Dima, with our singed hair and scorched, smokey clothing.

"Nice work." She says. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

The doctor unceremoniously shoos us out of the clinic and into the Citadel. I shake the ash out of my ponytail and Jay does the same with her jacket. Dima tries to as well with his cargo pants, but is less successful.

"Can we _not_ fight Cleaners anymore?" Jay asks with an annoyed tone.

"You preach to choir, my friend." Dima grumbles. I begin removing my jacket.

"I don't know about you two, but I could kill for a nap." I sling the jacket over my shoulder and pull off my gloves.

"I second that." Jay agrees.

"Ah. There you are." Faye says before we can separate. "Glad I caught you three together."

"What is it?" Dima asks.

"If the….good doctor is finished with you, I have your next mission."

As Faye looks down at her clipboard, Jay raises her hands in the air and quietly mouths "Noooo!" to the ceiling in despair.

"It's...somewhat a mission for Dr. Kandel as well. In the Russian Consulate, an embassy of sorts, there's a virologist in hiding. A Vitaly Tchernenko. He is a known associate of Amherst's and we want him brought in. Only trouble is, our scouts have reported LMB activity around the building."

"What could they want with him?" I ask.

"We ID'ed the other Agent in those pictures. Aaron Keener. Some audio and video logs have been found of him wanting to find Vitaly and use his work to….possibly make a new virus."

The three of us are silent for a long moment.

"WHAT?!" Jay all but shouts.

"I know it sounds insane, but the proof is there. Keener is angry about what happened to the First Wave and is seeking power against the rest of us. Bottom line: Get Vitaly before he does. You need to head out _yesterday_. Get going."

"I'll take LMB over Cleaners." I say as we leave the base, tugging on my new hat. Jay pulls an energy bar from one of her cargo pockets and takes a bite from it. As she chews, she offers it to me.

"It only melted a little." She mumbles through the mouthful. I take the bar with a shrug, opening the wrapper further.

 **The plot thickens. I've mostly been glossing over the main story missions, since there isn't much to change.**


	18. Falling Short

"No! Fuck!" I shout at the departing helicopter.

 **Russian Consulate**

 **Murray Hill, Manhattan**

 **W40th and 1st**

 **Two hours later**

"Lighthouse, Xray 1-0." Says Jay, out of breath. "LMB made off with the Russian. We missed them by seconds." Before we get a response, ISAC chimes in.

*ALERT: ROGUE AGENT DETECTED NEARBY*

I glance down at my watch.

"It's Hornet." I announce to my comrades. "She's here."

"The JTF is finished!" Says a voice, too close for comfort. "This is the last nail in the coffin!"

An LMB soldier with an orange ring on her shoulder rounds the corner with more troops in tow. The group stops with their weapons aimed at us.

"So… this is the _Second Wave_ I've heard so much about?" Rocket taunts. "The three of _YOU_?! Ha!"

"Kylie!" I say. "It's me! Sarah! Come on, you're better than this."

"I know who you are." She replies. "And I also know that the rest of the Second Wave are all dead."

"Not all of us!" Jay shouts. "The rest are wiping out your Last Man Battalion goons as we speak. You're mistaken. It's the LMB, Bliss, you, _and_ Keener who are finished."

"We'll see." Hornet sneers. "Viper Squad, let's show these has-beens what the LMB is made of!"

"Cry 'havoc' and let slip the hogs of war." One soldier says defiantly.

"Dogs...of war." His friend corrects him.

"Whatever farm animal of war, Gary! Shut up!"

Bullets fly, grenades explode, and soldiers shout. I take the center of the small courtyard, while Dima and Jay take either flank. The small tree in front of me is quickly cut down by the gunfire. Splinters rain all around as I return fire, blasting an LMB rifleman with my SAW. A medic runs to his aid but is cut down as well. Dima sets his turret on the wall above him, and Jay throws an incendiary grenade at Hornet. She evades, rolling to the side and firing at Dima's turret.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Dammit! They got him!" Faye pulls off her headset in frustration.

"Time to hit the UN, then." Says Benitez. He looks to a map with details from scouts, like automated turret positions, troop strength and numbers, and possible areas to attack from. Watts comes over as well.

"Right in front is FOB Bravo." He says. "Hit that first, use it as a springboard?"

"Or a distraction." Benitez suggests. The two nod in thought while Faye puts the headset back on.

"Xray, Lighthouse. Come in?" She says.

" _Lighthouse!"_ Comes the staticky, gunfire-choked response. " _Xray is under heavy fire outside the Consulate! LMB with SHD support! We're pin- Dima! Watch your left! Shit!"_ The audio cuts out after that. At the commotion, Kelly wanders over.

"Sarah and Jay?"

Faye simply nods, removing the headset again, which now crackles with battle chatter and gunfire. "Dima, too. They're pinned by rogue Agents at the Consulate." She rests her head in her hands.

"My only field capable Agents, and I'm about to lose them." She mutters.

Kelly opens her mouth to respond, but is cut off by the headset.

" _Right side, Jay!"_ Says Sarah. " _Now! Gogogo! Dima push up! Surround her!"_

Kelly and Faye's eyes meet.

"Not yet." Says Kelly.

 **"Doom on you,** Mr. Tango!" I shout as Sarah blasts Hornet with a belt of machine gun fire. "You got 'em all! Stop shootin' that fuckin' thing, I'm going deaf over here!" Sarah kicks Hornet's weapon away and pulls off her face covering, switching to her M870.

"Where'd your buddies take the Russian?!" Sarah demands, pumping her shotgun.

"The… U.N. Building." Hornet says through gritted teeth, a trickle of blood already running from her mouth. "Good luck gettin' in." Rocket smiles, her chuckle fading as she grows weaker from her wounds. After one final exhale, her head drops into the snow and her eyes slowly close. Her hand drops last, middle finger still up.

"Was she always like that?" I ask, taking Hornet's ID tag.

"To an extent, yeah." Sarah replies as she stows her shotgun. "She never was a fan of law enforcement agencies." She keys the comm.

"Lighthouse, Xray. LMB have taken our good buddy to the U.N.. What's our next move?"

" _You just said it, Sarah."_ Faye replies. " _The U.N.. The last holdout of any organized resistance against the JTF. Take down Colonel Bliss and as many of his men as you can, find Tchernenko and save him if possible."_

"What about our new friend Keener?" Sarah asks.

" _If he's there….kill him. If not, he won't get far. Everyone in the Task Force has been informed. Even the president knows. Keener will not leave this city alive. An assault is already about to start. Get a move on. Lighthouse out."_

"You're wrong, Kylie." Sarah growls, pointing at the Agent at our feet. "It's the _LMB_...and your friend Aaron...who are finished."

 **I changed the Rogue Agents around a bit. As most of you likely know, you encounter Hornet at the Consulate and Domino is a girl at the U.N. along with Raptor. For my rendition, Raptor is killed at the U.N. later, Domino won't be present, and Hornet is...well...dead.**


	19. Confessions

**10th Ave and W23rd**

 **Chelsea**

The dark figure of Aaron Keener stands alone in a small laboratory setup. All around are tables with microscopes and beakers, as well as one small area separated from the rest by yellow plastic.

Keener holds a sheet of paper with the names of his former colleagues on it, each one with a red line of ink through. They had all been killed off by the Second Wave, gone solo, or turned themselves in.

His thoughts drift to a few of them. Scarecrow, his oldest friend, killed in a shootout at the Academy. Domino, whom he never trusted much, eventually proved him right and turned himself in to the JTF. Hornet, the always trustworthy lieutenant, and her partner Raptor, gunned down by the same Agents who we're now after him.

Keener crumples the paper and throws it to the floor. The ball comes to rest next to the body of a scientist, whose rubber hazmat suit has the initials 'G.A.' on the front. He taps his Smart Watch a few times, and a live recording starts.

"Hello." He begins simply. "This is Aaron Keener. Don't tell me you've forgotten me. I'm the bad guy, remember? I didn't start any of this, but if you ask the JTF, I sure as hell made it worse."

He begins pacing the room, watching the JTF radio receivers across the city go haywire trying to triangulate him. Since he now knows they're listening, he gives a devilish grin.

"Of course, if you're asking the JTF for anything more than some bottled water or a box of snack cakes, you've got bigger problems. The news is simple: I'm real, I'm alive, and I'm not done yet. Not by a long shot."

Keener picks up a clipboard next to a small printer-like device. With the next part of his message, he targets Nomad and Dove directly.

"Anyway...I hear you've been looking for me. Does Lau know why? Do you? And right about now, I'll bet you're wondering if I was even here on the West Side. The answer is yes. Come looking if you like. And while you're at it bring along those morons with the baseball bats and the flamethrowers. But you'll NEVER find me."

As if he can hear his audience, Keener continues.

"More questions?" As he speaks, he steps over the scientist and over to a table with several beakers filled with different liquids.

"I'm sure you've got dozens. Like: Why the West Side? That's easy. I needed a few things and Central Manhattan had been picked clean. And why let the factions know where I was? To get them to chase me, and get the JTF _and_ you to chase them, and take your eyes off the _real_ prize. What's my endgame?" He pauses for a moment. "That...I'm not telling. I'm sure you'll find out soon anyway." He moves to a nearby window, peeking through the blinds to see a JTF patrol passing by.

The device on the table begins to sputter suddenly, then stop working. Keener frustratedly attempts to reset it, cursing under his breath. He gives up after a few moments and decides to continue the message.

"But don't waste time getting indignant. Instead...let's talk facts. You are NOT going to catch me. Not even close. I'll put it another way - if you had even the faintest shot of getting ahold of me, do you think I'd be taking the time to send you this message? We're both smarter than that. But at least I've got your attention, and that's all I want...for now. The quarantine as it's set up is good. Good at keeping idiots on the island. Sure the Coast Guard is watching the water, and the JTF has the bridges and tunnels locked down, but the thing is this: the weakest component in any system is the people. All it takes is one guy willing to take a bribe. One optimist who thinks he's smarter than everyone else. One desperate mother or father willing to do anything for their child. And the whole thing comes tumbling down. That one fault, that one little crack….that's all I need."

Keener looks around the mostly empty room for a moment. The proof of his words is all around him. The Agents of the First Wave other than himself we're the weakest part of his plan. Some part of him knew they weren't completely reliable, though he hates to admit that he didn't expect it to fall apart so quickly.

"And now...I'm gone. There's a whole wide world out there for me to take a big bite out of. Who knows? Maybe you'll figure out how I did it. Maybe you'll do the same one day. When you get tired of fighting an endless fight for people who just aren't worth it. When the time comes, maybe you and I can work together."

He taps a few buttons on the printing device, and to his pleasant surprise, it turns back on.

"Just one last thing….if you ever get off this rock, don't come looking for me. When I need to...I'll find you."

Keener turns off his Watch and gets to work, blissfully unaware that the very Agents he was speaking to we're hot on his heels, just a few doors down.

 **A brief one on one with Keener, using his audio logs he leaves behind in Manhattan. It seems he may have underestimated our Agents...gravely so.**


	20. Fortune Favors the Bold

**Three days after the United Nations raid**

 **10th Ave and W23rd**

 **Chelsea**

"This one." Jay says tiredly. "It _has_ to be."

"Three whole days of searching. If this is another dead end, I'll shoot ISAC myself." I grumble.

"ISAC isn't a person. How will you shoot it?"

"I'll figure something out."

Jay takes the lead into the small multi-family house. The inside is empty and dark, with no signs of any occupants for a long time. I try to use our proximity scan, but it malfunctions, only scanning a few meters ahead.

WARNING* Says ISAC. *SHD TECH JAMMER DETECTED. COMMUNICATIONS AND ABILITIES DISABLED*

"He's here." Jay whispers. We share a look of worry. Aaron Keener is here. Climbing a short flight of stairs, we reach a door that is slightly cracked open.

 **I'll go first."** I say. Sarah nods when I look back. I push on the door with the muzzle of my rifle and step inside, only to be grabbed as the lights come on.

Someone pulls me into the room by my arms and slams me into the wall. Rifle violently ripped from my grasp and accompanied by a sudden searing pain in my side.

 **A red mist** descends as I hear Jay scream. I drop my SAW and charge into the room, tackling her attacker who shouts in surprise. As he falls to the floor, his scarf falls off, revealing the face of Aaron Keener. My anger only escalates at this, but he shoves me off before I can act and draws a pistol. I kick it away and deliver a massive punch to his face.

 **My breath comes** fast and shaky as I look down. In my lower right side, in the gap between both sides of my body armor, the handle of a knife juts out. My hands tremble around the blade, both of them quickly becoming covered with blood. A trickle of it flows down my leg, making a pool around my foot. With every breath, the wound screams in protest. I look up at the doorway where Sarah and who I presume is Aaron went, where a struggle is ensuing.

 **I slam into a table** with several glass objects on it, most of which shatter on the floor. While Aaron thinks I'm dazed, I pick up a metal tray and swing it at him. It hits, and he stumbles back, but he's mostly unfazed and swings several times, eventually throwing me to the floor.

 **From the sound** of things, Keener may be winning the fight. I take hold of the knife handle and begin to pull.

The pain is unbelievable. Every fiber of my body screams at me to stop, but I clench my teeth and pull harder. After what feels like an eternity, and after nearly passing out, I wriggle the blade free. Blood quickly begins to pour out faster. Keeping my weight off my right side, I limp into the next room where Aaron is on top of Sarah with his hands tightly wrapped around her throat. She struggles, tugging on his hands and clawing at his face, but she's quickly fading.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Two blocks south**

 **1st Sgt. Kelly Lambert**

" _Any available Chelsea patrols, Lighthouse has lost contact with a team of Division Agents on a priority one op. Last known location is the vicinity of West 23rd and 10th."_

"Dispatch...Alpha Nine is near the location." I reply. "Any details on the Agents?"

" _Callsign is '''Xray One'. Get there ASAP. Dispatch out."_

I look around at my team with a clear expression of worry.

"Xray?" Finnigan asks. "Don't you know them, Kelly?"

"Yeah… Let's double time it. If Jay and _Sarah_ are in trouble...it's serious."

 **My life flashes** before my eyes as I fight for every breath. The survivors of each faction in Manhattan being brought back to Rikers, except for the Cleaners, who have dropped their sadistic ways and decided to help the Task Force clean up the city. A cure is spread across the globe. Humanity begins to pick up the pieces. The Agents are deactivated little by little, with Jay and I heading home to Queens.

All of this and more I would miss.

With every movement, Keener's grip tightens. The peripherals of my vision darken and I feel my face turning red. A song suddenly floats through the room, soft and calming.

" _Stars fading but I linger in dear…"_

Keener's grip loosens a bit, allowing just enough air in to keep me conscious.

"Oh no." He says, voice rough like gravel. "All the trouble you've caused me…all the people you've killed... you don't get a quick death."

" _Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger ''till dawn dear…"_

"This is….treason…." I just barely choke out. "...murde-…"

Keener squeezes tighter, cutting me off.

"No less than what the JTF did to us."

" _Just say you will."_

"The Second Wave...dies today."

 **I start to limp** faster into the room, holding my side tightly. Sarah's choking slowly becomes quieter and her bloodshot eyes begin to flutter. With all of my remaining strength, I grab the back of Aaron's jacket collar and stab the knife into his neck. He lets go of Sarah, who inhales sharply and coughs up a storm. Aaron claws at his own knife now sticking out of his throat and looks to me. Sickeningly, he smiles, and a mouthful of blood pours out.

"Well...played…Agents." Keener chokes out, before falling back to the floor.

I, meanwhile, have staggered back into a nearby wall. Leaning against it, I slowly slide down to the floor, suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion. I look to Sarah, who is still recovering from the brink.

 **Air. Cool, crisp** and relieving. My vision clears and breathing slows, strength slowly returning. I push myself up and see Aaron's leg still draped over mine. I lift it and shove it aside with disgust. Sitting up further, I see Jay leaning against the wall, sitting in a pool of her own blood. With new found urgency, I force myself up and stumble towards her, before sitting down next to her. Jay stirs at my arrival, nodding weakly.

"We did it." She says after a moment. "We got him."

"Yeah…" My voice is hoarse, throat like sandpaper. "Yeah we did."

The two of us with there for a long while. I absentmindedly look around the destroyed room. The wall with an indent of Keener in it. The table I was thrown into, with the broken glass littering the floor like thousands of tiny sparkling lights.

SHD TECH JAMMING DEVICE DEACTIVATED. ROGUE AGENT...ELIMINATED* ISAC says suddenly, fully confirming Aaron Keener's demise.

"Its over." Jay says quietly, sounding completely drained. "Its...finally over."

Several sets of boots announce their presence downstairs.

"Xray!" Shouts a familiar voice. "Sarah! Jay! You in here?"

"Upstairs!" Jay says as loudly as she can. Moments later, Kelly appears in the doorway. She stops at the sight of us.

"Jay!" she yelps, running over. "What have you done to yourself?" The rest of Kelly''s team files in after her.

"''Tis but a flesh wound." I say, voice still scratchy. Kelly shakes her head.

"Upton! Get over here!"

A man with an EMS FDNY jacket and a vaguely familiar face rushes over and sets a medical bag on the floor. He quickly gets to work on Jay as I reach into my Go Bag for my pack of Big Break ''Smooth Blues' and flip lighter.

"Oh boy." Upton says after a moment. "We got a problem here."

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at him, then at Jay.

"Jay?" I say, pulling myself closer.

She's fading fast. The pool of blood beneath us is growing at an alarming rate.

"Oh no." I pick up her hand and place it back over the wound. "Don't you do this to me! Not so close to the end! Don't you dare!"

Jay stirs at the sound of my voice. She lifts her head slowly and we look into each other's eyes for a long moment. I see the exhaustion in hers and she sees the terror in mine.

"Sarah…" Her voice is barely over a whisper. "I….I…" She gives up and her head droops again.

"Dispatch!" Kelly shouts into her radio. "Alpha Nine! We found Xray! One Agent critical. Need transport ASAP!"

 **And so the story of Aaron Keener comes to an end. But we can't stop yet.**

 **As most of you likely know, Keener disappears at the end of the story, leaving behind his confession audio logs and ECHOs. I decided on an...alternate ending.**

 **We're almost to the end of the adventures of Jay and Sarah. Will they both live to see the fruits of their labor?**


	21. Strength

**JTF Base of Operations**

 **Pennsylvania Plaza**

 **That evening**

" _She's not dead."_ I find myself nearly saying aloud several times.

I've been seated outside the clinic for who knows how long. The doctors promised they would do their best, but it's been hours without so much as a word. I look down at myself slowly. My jacket, sweater, pants, boots, and hands are _coated_ in my best friend's blood.

" _She could die...and I didn't tell her anything. Doctor Mercer was right...I've...fallen for -."_

"How is she?" a voice makes me nearly fall out of my seat. Faye is seated next to me, and I don't know how long she's been there. Hopefully not long enough to see what a wreck the last few hours has turned me into.

"Any word?" I quietly shake my head in response.

"Well, if they can patch all this up…" Faye gestures to her various injuries. "...then Jay will be a cakewalk."

While I don't exactly agree, I understand what Faye is trying to do.

"I hope you don't blame yourself." She says after a moment. "This isn't on you."

"Sure it is." I reply. "We're partners. I let her go in first. Then let anger get in the way and almost get us _both_ killed, instead of just shooting the prick."

"You couldn't have known what would happen. Your tech was jammed, and it's a Goddamn miracle Kelly's team was close enough to even get there in time."

"Okay…" I say after a moment. "Whose fault is it then?"

"Mine." Faye says, looking down. "I pushed you two over the edge looking for one guy. I didn't let you rest, I didn't send Dima with you...how long has it been?"

"Since Amherst's apartment."

"There you go. Four days. I just wanted Amherst, Tchernenko _and_ Keener found and didn't take anything else into account. For what it's worth….I'm sorry." Faye looks up at me again. "Whatever happens to Jay, I'm sorry."

Before I can respond, the head surgeon comes out, removing his mask. The two of us looked up intently at him.

"Jaylene lost quite a lot of blood...but we were able to stop it." He says.

"So...she's okay?" I ask, almost sounding desperate.

"Well that's the thing. We don't know yet. There is some internal damage, and there will likely need to be more surgeries, but for the moment, she's stable."

I look down with a nod.

" _That's the best we'll get for now, I suppose."_

"There is a stroke of good luck to all of this, though." The surgeon continues. "The folks around here know who you are, and there's no shortage of blood donors. And it's good you got here when you did. A few minutes later, and...well... This type of injury can go two ways... Jaylene will stay in intensive care for the time being. If she makes it through the night, we'll know which way things are going."

"Thank you, Doctor." Says Faye.

"I wish the news was better." He replies, heading back to the clinic.

Faye and I take a moment to absorb the surgeon's words.

" _She's alive."_ I say to myself, finding some small comfort in the words. " _She's….alive."_

"Jay is in good hands here, Sarah." Faye says. "You must be exhausted."

"How am I supposed to rest?" I ask tiredly.

"We can't have you burning out now. When we're so close to the end. Clean yourself up and get some shuteye." Faye pushes herself up out of her seat and heads for her desk.

"That's an order." She says as she passes.

 **The next afternoon...**

After showering, getting at least some sleep and getting my clothes cleaned, I sit by myself at the end of one of the long tables in the Citadel. While not as serious as last night, my jeans, boots and sweater still have a light red tint in some spots. I glance at my reflection in my glass cup on the table. A stick-on bridge holds my broken nose in place and various cuts on my face are pinched closed. The only plus side is my hair. While it's still burnt in places, it's clean and in a fresh ponytail.

" _Jesus...I look like Rocky."_ I think to myself, picking through a bowl of oatmeal. " _At least I don't sound like him."_

Imagining myself having a voice similar to Sylvester Stallone brings with it a small chuckle, which quickly leaves as an antsy feeling envelopes me. It's been so long, yet there's no word. I finally give in and stand, taking only my jacket and pack of cigarettes.

"Hey, Faye." I say in passing. "I'll be outside if any doctors come looking for me."

She nods with a sympathetic look on her face. I light a smoke as I exit the base, leaning against a nearby planter. Taking a long drag, I reflect on the events of the last month or however long this insanity has been going on for.

 _"How could this NOT be some crazy dream? A supervirus plague 2.0, killing millions every day? Then entire cities turning into warzones, where any and all form of law enforcement or attempt to restore order is so violently crushed and then later abandoned by their leaders that even THEY start killing each other? That could make quite the plot for a book or movie, maybe even a video game. But...that shit doesn't just...happen in real life."_

I look up and down 8th Avenue. Most of the abandoned cars have been moved and replaced by JTF police cruisers and army humvees. Off in the distance, a small firefight pans out, with the belligerents firing at one another every few minutes. A stray dog trots by, stopping to be petted by a passing JTF patrol.

 _"I suppose it really is reality."_

I glance down at my now half finished 'Cancer Stick', and my gaze drifts to a blood trail going from the street towards the entrance.

 _"Jay."_

The whole way here she was fading in and out of consciousness. She had lost so much blood, and no matter how tightly I pressed, it kept coming. The surgeon's words from last night drift through my thoughts.

 _"...a few minutes later..."_

We both had our shares of near death experiences back in Afghanistan, but this one takes the cake.

Thoughts and memories and the subject of Jay in general suddenly fill my head.

 _"Even though she was gone all that time, I have her to thank for the fact that I'm here and not in the ground with a hole in my head. She's my saviour...my angel, and now...the love of my life. And that last one she doesn't even know. Why does this feeling have to come now? She could die! She could be dead now! We lived together for four whole years. Hell, we shared a bed! And all this emotion has to take center stage now?! I should've at least said something other than...whatever the fuck stupid thing I said when we left Lexington. What was it? 'We were close. Er...close to the city.'? I'm such an idiot!"_

In a fit of frustration, I throw the smoke on the ground and stomp on it several times.

 _"Whoah..."_ I think for a moment about just how much Jay means to me. If it wasn't for her, I really wouldn't have much reason to live other than being an Agent. Which I wouldn't be without her, even if I hadn't shot myself. I probably would've wound up in the JTF, dead and frozen on some street corner.

 _"My first boyfriend didn't make me feel like this. Even_ after _our first time."_

I heave a long sigh, watching the cloud of vapor drift off with the breeze. Before I can think any further, a clinic nurse pokes his head through the plastic curtain, not wanting to expose himself to the cold.

"Ah, Sarah. There you are. I have news about Jaylene."

"How is she?" I ask, quickly following him.

"Better than when she got here. We've moved her to the Recovery area. It was a long night, but we kept her stable. She's not awake yet, but I'm sure you'd like to be there when she wakes up."

"Yes...thank you." The nurse moves on, leaving me and an out for the count Jay.

She looks peaceful. As if she's just taking a nap and not, to some extent, still fighting for her life. An EKG monitor quietly humms beside the bed, with a steady heart rate of 62.

I quietly pull over a chair and take a seat next to her, reaching out to move a lock of hair out of her face.

"Hey, Jay." I say quietly after a moment. "I'm not sure if you can hear me in there, but, you're safe."

A pair of boots approaching makes me turn around. Kelly walks in and takes off her helmet.

"May I?" She asks politely.

"Of course." I reply.

"I only have a moment. How is she?"

"Better already. There's damage to fix, but she's alive. I couldn't ask for more. If you and yours hadn't been there…"

"Let's not go handing out medals just yet." Kelly says modestly. "I'm glad we could help."

"Help? Kelly...you saved her life."

She shrugs. "I suppose that makes us even. I have to go. I'm glad she's okay." Kelly bumps my shoulder and heads out, leaving us alone once again. I gently take hold of Jay's hand.

"We're almost through this. Just hold on, Jay."

Without thinking, I lean in and place a kiss on her forehead.

Hands still joined, I rest my head on my arm and slowly doze off.

 **Jay is tough, I'll give her that. Kelly is also FAR too modest. Sarah works through some stuff that's been in her head for a while, too. The story is winding down, and our Agents are still recovering from the fight.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	22. Angel

**Four years ago…**

 **Center Boulevard**

 **Hunter's Point, Queens**

"S. Green. 5027. What the hell am I doing?" I ask the empty elevator.

" _When you see her, tell her she's gonna be homeless soon!"_ The Land Lady's words echo through my thoughts.

It's been over three months since we'd last seen each other. I shipped back from Afghanistan early and am now an Agent of the Strategic Homeland Division. Having to fly solo must have torn Sarah apart. I doubt she'd let her life fall this far off the rails willingly.

My head rattles with ideas on what I'm supposed to say to her, my former best friend. None of which seem suitable. As I look down at my SHD watch, the elevator approaches the fifth floor and a worryingly fitting song floats through my head.

" _I come to you with empty hands…"_

" _I guess I just forgot again."_

The doors slide open and I enter the hall, looking for which way to go.

" _I only got my...love to send."_

" _For Valentines Day."_

I find the right apartment numbers and follow them, looking for 27.

" _I ain't got a card to sign…_

 _Roses have been hard to find."_

" _I only hope that you'll be mine_

 _For Valentines Day."_

I suddenly begin second guessing myself, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Was this a mistake?"

" _I know that I swore that I_

 _Wouldn't forget."_

" _I wrote it all down_

 _I lost it I guess."_

"No. This is my best friend I'm talking about here."

I continue down the hall, passing 19, then 21, 23…

" _There's so much I wanna say_

 _But all the words just slip away."_

" _The way you love me every day_

 _Is Valentines Day."_

25, 27…..27.

"I hope she's home." I adjust my watch, stalling for as long as possible. "Well...let's be real. Where else would she be?"

" _If I could I_

 _Would deliver_

 _To you."_

" _Diamonds and gold_

 _It's the least I could do."_

I extend a shaky hand and knock on the door.

" _So if you take my 'IOU'_

 _I could make it up to you._

' _Till then I hope my heart will do_

The door unlocks, then slowly opens.

" _For Valentines Day._

A small, tired looking Sarah appears. Her eyes widen as if she's seeing God. I give a soft, unsure smile.

 _For Valentines Day."_

 **Jay's perspective on the earlier chapter 'Rock Bottom'. More music, too. The song is Steve Earle's** ** _Valentine's Day._ I recommend listening to it while reading the chapter.**


	23. Per Aspera Ad Astra

**JTF Base Of Operations, Clinic**

 **The next morning**

An unusual feeling of warmth and bliss washes over me as I open my eyes. A brief look around shows that I'm in the clinic, as people in CERA jumpsuits, lab coats, and civilian clothes occasionally pass by. A dull throbbing in my side makes me glance down, and in doing so, I see what's been weighing down my hand.

Sarah.

She sleeps peacefully at my side, with her fingers intertwined with mine.

" _How long has she been here? How long have_ I _been here?"_

Sarah lets out a quiet snore, showing just how out she is. Odd, considering how restless she usually is. I can only remember one other time she was like this: The night I came back. The other day, Sarah told me she hadn't had any flashbacks or night terrors in quite a while.

I've noticed it, too, albeit privately. Despite the last few days, she's been more upbeat lately.

"Jaylene?" a soft voice says. I turn to see a nurse standing at my vitals monitor.

"I'm Sean Whiting." He says. "I'm going to be your caretaker while you're here. You're in the Recovery area of the ICU."

I look back at my partner, still asleep.

"How long has she been here?" I ask, still a little groggy.

"Since _you_ got here. Yesterday afternoon. You had a few visitors, but Sarah hasn't left your side." Sean explains. "The others were Agent Lau, Benitez and...Kelly? Is that her name?"

I nod, still looking at Sarah.

 _"Doctor Mercer was right."_ I think to myself. _"Time is a healer, as are friends."_

"Well, I just need to check on your bandaging and I'll be out of your hair."

Sean lifts my blanket and checks over the bandages. The sudden movement rouses Sarah, who rubs her eyes with her free hand and looks up at me, freezing when she sees I'm awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She says with a chuckle after a moment. Whiting sees this happen and puts the blanket down.

"I'll give you two a minute." He says, before picking up his clipboard and hurrying off.

With happy tears forming, Sarah rises and scoops me up in a squeeze. We just hold each other for a long time, partially for reassurance, partially as a small celebration that we had survived.

"I'm fine." Sarah says finally, her voice muffled by my shoulder and still scratchy sounding from the fight.

"I know." I reply simply.

"I am." She sounds as though she's trying to convince herself rather than me. Sarah pulls away first, wiping tears from her face.

"What?" I ask.

"What do you mean what?!" Sarah almost shouts. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

I shoot her a sympathetic look, realizing the ridiculousness of the question.

"I can't lose you. Not again." She says. "Not without saying….something important first."

 _One week later…_

 **From what the** Doc's people are telling me…" Says tech wing head Paul Rhodes. "This 'Aaron Keener' jack off somehow got his hands on what's called a DNA replicator. Like a 3D printer, but it takes the DNA of, say, a virus, and turns it into digital data."

Jay, Dima, Faye and I stand with Paul and Dr. Kandel in the tech lab. Dr. Kandel reads the report on a laptop while Paul explains. Jay uses me as a crutch. While she is mostly healed, some movements are still painful and not all of her lost blood has been replaced, so standing up for long periods makes her dizzy.

"Invented by Dr. Amherst and his friend Tchernenko, it's only ever been theorized. And since ones dead and ones missing, the only way we'll get any insight on it is to bring the thing here. To which I would say 'Go right ahead.', but if Keener has any rogue buddies still hangin' around, it would lead them right to us."

"Most of the rogue First Wave are still inside Dark Zone." Says Dima. "I have killed a few of them, but there are more."

"That chick Kylie you mentioned?" Paul says. "Hornet? She was Keener's top El Tee. I doubt _all_ of them are as nuts as they were. Once all of this is set right, they'll give up and come back. Then all you sleeper agent spooks can...power down, or whatever it is you do."

"Deactivate." Faye says matter-of-factly. "I never thought I'd speak the word and have the reality be so close." She turns to us. "Sarah...Jay...What you two have done...killing Keener, finding his and Amherst's notes _and_ the DNA printer...you two have just _saved_ the human race."

"Faye's right." Dr. Kandel pipes up, eyes still glued to the laptop. "The complete DNA sequence of the virus is here. Its strengths, weaknesses to exploit. A cure is completely feasible, possibly as early as the beginning of next year."

"We could go home." Jay says quietly. We share looks of hope. Home.

"So soon?" I ask, looking back to Jessica. She nods excitedly. "You did it, Agents. Mission accomplished. Now I absolutely _have_ to get you something from my wine rack."

 **She lives! And so the main story comes to a close...almost. Just one more. Sarah and Jay will definitely get their own special edition of 'TIME'. And plenty of free wine!** **I genuinely couldn't bring myself to kill Jay, though I did consider it for a while. An alternate ending may come out at some point where one or both of our Agents meet an untimely demise.**


	24. Epilogue

**Two years later…**

 **Gantry State Park Docks**

 **Long Island City, Queens**

 **April**

Over the last few years, a cure for the Green Poison, now known by its medical name 'Variola Chimera', had been created and dispersed globally, ironically using the DNA printer Amherst had created. With the threat of a sudden and painful death gone, major cities were no longer war zones. Riots simply didn't happen anymore. Humanity began to slowly pick up the pieces and clean up the mess.

At the end of the dock, I stand with Jay, gazing across the East River at Manhattan. The quarantine walls isolating Midtown from the rest of the island are being dismantled piece by piece. We watched them go up. Now, they're finally coming down. Plans are being made to turn the entirety of Central Park into one giant memorial ground for everyone who had lost their lives in the city, though it would sadly remain a mass grave for most of them. What was once the Dark Zone is slowly being re-incorporated into the rest of the world again. The gangs of Rioters dispersed and went home. The Cleaners, the Rikers and what was left of the Last Man Battalion are being used as labor in the cleanup. The Joint Task Force is still running the show, but they no longer need the help of the Division.

So...here we are.

Jay, Dima, myself and Faye have all officially been deactivated. Faye of course stayed in Manhattan, finally fully recovered and able to lead from the field. Kelly stayed as well, but promised to visit whenever she could. Dima...well...I'm not quite sure where Dima went. Back to the Dark Zone most likely, hunting down any remaining Rogues. And that leaves Jay and I.

"Couldn't picture this a few years ago, huh?" She asks. I shake my head in agreement, taking a long drag from my cigarette.

"We're right where we started, too." I say. "This is where the Coast Guard picked us up." Jay nods at the realization.

"Doesn't feel like it was two years."

"More like twenty." I reply, tossing my cigarette butt into the river. I push away from the railing and Jay follows as we head towards Center Boulevard.

Jay was right. Queens did fare much better than Manhattan. Aside from some unkempt grass, fallen trees and lots of abandoned cars, it looks normal. People are slowly migrating out of the hiding spots they had found and are beginning to trust the world around them again. Some are removing the boards and plywood from their windows, unblocking doorways, and cleaning up trash in the road. As we walk, I almost pass my pickup truck, still in its spot a few spaces away from our building. One of the tires is low and some paint is missing. Gasoline was siphoned long ago, hopefully not by Cleaners. I pat the truck's hood warmly.

" _I'm back, old friend."_

The climb to the fifth floor is nearly instantaneous and were suddenly outside the apartment door. My mind races with what we might find on the other side. Squatters? Another rogue Agent? Then it switches to memories of my time living here. Seriously considering ending my own life. Sleepless nights filled with terror and days of loneliness. I glance over at Jay, who gives a reassuring nod. I reach into my Go Bag and find the key to the door. The reveal is not nearly as bad as I thought.

My apartment looks almost exactly how we left it. A fine layer of dust now covers everything. The T.V., countertops, my favorite couch. The kitchen table still has a copy of the New York Times from when the Green Poison started.

'Mystery Virus Takes Hold, "Not Normal Flu" Says CDC' reads the headline from December 13th. Jay and I were activated a few weeks later, after the failed containment.

'First Confirmed Death in Manhattan'

"Huh." Jay comments. "Not so bad, huh?"

I look over at her and am suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. How lucky I am to have her as a friend. How different everything would be had she not come back or if we had never met. Just how much of an impact one person had on my life.

And how grateful I am for it all.

"Jay…?"

She meets my gaze with a soft smile, appearing to be having a similar emotional avalanche I'm having.

"Sarah…?"

We meet in the middle of the living room and embrace tightly, after leaving a passionate kiss on each other's lips.

It was good to be home.

 **Let the credits roll, and the ship sail! So our dark and cold story ends with some warm fuzziness. Thanks so much to everyone who stuck around this long. This is the most in-depth story I've ever written** ** _and_** **published. I truly hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I did writing and let me know what you thought of it. Until next time!**


	25. STORY UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

 **The Agent officially has a sequel, titled 'State of The Union'. Follow Jay and Sarah, and a few of their friends, on their newest and most important mission since the outbreak!**


End file.
